Lutando Contra Você
by GabrieLa Black R
Summary: Lyss nunca pensou em ter que algum dia brigar com sua família por causa de um uma simples paixão de escola. Porém tudo mudou quando conheceu realmente a pessoa que nunca lhe chamou atenção. Sirius Black.
1. Prólogo

- ME SOLTA! VOCÊ NUNCA FOI SIGNIFICANTE NA MINHA VIDA, A PONTO DE DIZER O QUE EU DEVO OU O QUE EU NÃO DEVO FAZER COM ELA!- Dizia ela gritando, tentando desvencilhar-se de Sirius e evitando ao máximo encontrar o olhar dele. br

-Escuta! – Ele falava com ódio, porém tentando acalmá-la. – Eu não vou deixar você estragar sua vida, por tudo o que aconteceu com você e principalmente por tudo que aconteceu com i _a gente /i_ . - Enquanto falava as duas últimas palavras ele apertava ainda mais os braços de Lyss, com medo de perdê-la novamente. br

Ambos ficaram calados por muitos segundos e ao mesmo tempo se encarando. Ela sentia ,só pelo olhar, o quão ele estava preocupado. Mesmo assim, não se deixou abalar. br

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! – Gritando e rangendo os dentes, ela se debatia – Desista Black! Minha decisão já está tomada, e não há ninguém que me faça voltar atrás, principalmente se esse alguém for i você/i – Ela já desistia de se soltar, por isso, Sirius pousou uma das mãos entre os cabelos da moça e a outra na cintura dela, ainda pressionando-a contra a parede e deixando seu rosto mais próximo ao dela. br

-Será que é tão difícil pra você entender que eu só quero o seu bem, e só estou fazendo isso para proteger você...Para i nos proteger /i ... - Sussurrou, como se implorasse para que Lyss o obedecesse. br

- NOS PROTEGER!... Aff, Quem é voc... br

-Shhhhhiiu...- Interrompendo, Sirius levava o dedo indicador à sua boca, para que ela falasse mais baixo.Afinal, qualquer pessoa que passasse pela porta ouviria mais uma das discussões dos dois. br

-Quem é você pra falar disso agora Sirius? Quantas vezes eu tentei i nos proteger /i e você simplesmente me ignorou... Nos ignorou! .- Houve uma pausa. Ninguém falou absolutamente nada. Era claro para os dois que a situação não agradava a ambos e ele entendia o lado de Lyss, porém nada do que acontecera justificaria o que ela estava preste a fazer. br

- Chega Lysandra! - Agora era ele que se exaltava. -Por Merlim! Nós precisamos conversar, eu preciso tentar te explicar o que aconteceu e agindo dessa maneira você só piora a nossa situação! - Sirius apertou os olhos e passou as mãos no cabelo, soltando a garota, que na mesma hora cruzou os braços, e encarou o chão, pois já sabia que se olhasse diretamente para Sirius, não iria resistir. br

- Olha, vamos fazer acordo... - Ele levantou o queixo dela para que ela pudesse ver o seu olhar maroto. - Você escuta o que eu tenho para falar, e depois você decide o que fazer... - Ele parou, pensando que Lyss iria se manifestar, porém, a garota continuou calada. br

– E depois eu não vou te impedir de fazer absolutamente nada... - Ou i quase nada /i , ele pensou sozinho enquanto Lyss continuava ainda calada. Então ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio novamente br

- Bom, a meu entender quem cala consente, portanto... Espero por você as 10 no Caldeirão furado. - E dizendo isso, Sirius simplesmente se virou e virou a costas para Lyss, saindo pela mesma porta que há pouco tempo atrás acabara de entrar. br

Uma vez sozinha Lyss parou para lembrar de tudo que tinha ocorrido, e o que os dois fizeram para ambos estarem tão juntos, e ao mesmo tempo, em lados e destinos tão opostos como naquele momento.


	2. Voltando à Rotina

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Lyss levantou de sua cama mais feliz do que nunca. Arrumou-se rapidamente, e foi para o salão principal com o seu material e o anúncio no bolso. Ela não via a hora de contar para suas amigas o seu plano. Afinal, era perfeito. Não tinha como dar errado. Porém, assim que chegou no salão principal, o encontrou quase vazio, pois ainda era cedo e muitos alunos ainda estavam dormindo. Então, aproveitou para tomar seu café. Quando estava quase acabando, várias corujas adentraram o salão principal e uma delas foi em direção a Lyss. Era uma carta de sua mãe, perguntando como ela estava, e por que ainda não havia lhe enviado nenhuma coruja. Lyss sentiu-se um pouco culpada, afinal, desde que as aulas tinham começado, a única coisa ela fazia era suas lições e pensar em uma maneira de se vingar de Sirius. Ela ainda não havia escrito nenhuma carta para seus pais como sempre fizera nos seus outros seis anos em Hogwarts. Por isso, antes que a coruja da família fosse embora, Lyss deu para ela um pedaço de bolo e, enquanto a coruja comia, Lyss tratou de escrever rapidamente para seus pais, contando como estava indo e tudo que tinha acontecido desde que saira de casa. Porém, logicamente, em nenhum momento citou Sirius, afinal, se seu pai soubesse que ela estava tendo algum tipo de contato com ele, mesmo que fosse para fazer algo contra o garoto, poderia tirá-la de Hogwarts assim que recebesse a coruja. Por isso, em nenhum momento passou pelos pensamentos de Lysandra, escrever a palavra i Black /i em sua carta. br 

Logo que despachou a coruja, Lyss percebeu que o salão já estava mais cheio, e que, para sua felicidade, suas amigas já estavam na mesa da Sonserina comendo e acenando para ela. Lyss levantou-se rapidamente e, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, foi em direção às amigas. br 

- Meninas! Arranjei um jeito de me vingar daquele idiota do Black!- Lyss se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto de cada menina. br 

- Está brincando, não é, Lyss! A gente também achou um método perfeito para você se vingar dele da melhor maneira possível! – Joanne falou retribuindo o sorriso que a amiga estampava no rosto. br 

- Perfeito! Bom, vamos até o jardim, assim a gente conversa melhor. Temos alguns minutos antes de começar a primeira aula. - Antes que Lyss terminasse de falar, Joanne e Allie já se levantavam e, junto com ela, saiam do salão em direção ao jardim. br 

Devido ao outono que já chegava, as folhas das árvores de Hogwarts já começavam a cair, e o vento já era bem mais gelado do que o dos últimos meses. As meninas caminharam um pouco, até sentarem-se sob uma árvore em frente ao lago. Havia alguns estudantes por ali. Uns fazendo lição e outros somente admirando a paisagem, porém nenhum estava tão perto a ponto de conseguir escutar o que elas iriam falar. br 

- Acho que aqui já está bom - Allie sentou e encostou-se à grande árvore, enquanto as outras duas sentavam-se em frente à ela. - E então, Lyss, diga qual foi o jeito que você encontrou e depois a gente fala o nosso – Allie sorriu marotamente para Joanne que retribuiu piscando para a loira. br 

-Ok!- Lyss sorriu também. - Leiam isso. - E então Lyss tirou do bolso o anúncio que praticamente roubara do mural da Grifinória, e mostrou para as meninas. br br 

i Procuro novos artilheiros para o nosso time de quadribol. br 

O teste será realizado no final desse mês (24 de setembro). br 

Os interessados, por favor, me procurem. br 

É necessário que os candidatos tenham no mínimo 15 anos. br 

Grato, br 

Tiago Potter, Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. /i 

br br 

-Tá, e o que isso tem a haver com o seu plano, Lyss? - Joanne olhou pra cara da amiga sem entender a relação daquilo com Sirius e a vingança de Lyss. Allie fez o mesmo. br 

- Anne! Você esqueceu que Sirius é um dos artilheiros da Grifinória?- Lyss olhava indignada para as amigas, como se elas não entendessem o óbvio. br 

- Esqueci! Mas até aí o Lestrange também é artilheiro, o Potter é apanhador. Isso não muda nada, Lyss - Allie concordou com Joanne. Lyss já estava ficando nervosa. br 

- Por Merlim! Gente, é obvio - Lyss parou para prender os cabelos que insistiam em ficar em seu rosto devido à ventania do dia. - Eu vou tomar o lugar de Sirius no time. - Tanto Joanne quanto Allie, olharam espantadas para a amiga. - Antes de vocês fazerem essa cara, eu vou explicar. Sirius é muito metido e muito galinha. Ele nunca aceitaria perder o seu posto de melhor artilheiro para uma garota, ainda mais se essa garota fosse eu. E nas férias, como não tenho muito que fazer, sempre treino com um primo meu que é um puta jogador de quadribol!Ou seja, eu já estou bem treinada e tenho certeza de que isso não vai ser difícil. - Ela parou de falar, pensando que suas amigas iriam comentar algo, porém, elas continuavam caladas. - O meu objetivo é tirá-lo do time, e se não conseguir, vou ser a melhor artilheira da Grifinória. Tenho certeza de que isso vai deixar o Black muito irritado! - Lyss sorria depois de ter contado seu plano para as suas amigas. Já Allie e Joanne fizeram de tudo para tentar segurar a risada, mas não conseguiram. As duas meninas riram muito, o que deixou Lyss realmente triste, afinal, ela tinha passado um mês inteiro tentando achar algo um tanto quanto interessante para provocar Sirius e, no entanto, quando ela acha que tem uma ótima idéia, suas amigas dão risada dela. br 

-Gente, isso não tem a mínima graça! - Ela cruzou os braços. E com um bico enorme, não encarava mais as meninas. br 

- Lyss, realmente, agora eu sei por que você é da Grifinória - Joanne ainda ria, enquanto Allie até limpava os olhos que se encheram de lágrimas de tanto rir. - Você acredita mesmo que mudaria alguma coisa para o Black você entrar ou não entrar no time de quabribol? - Allie e Joanne pararam de rir quando perceberam que Lyss ficara chateada. Agora era Allie que falava. - E tem mais. Se for para deixar Sirius somente irritado, bastaria você fazer qualquer coisa do tipo jogar vinagre nos pergaminhos dele para que eles se dissolvam ou então fazê-lo tomar uma poção que faça-o se transformar em algo realmente bizarro! - Ela esperou Lyss levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela novamente, e assim que Lyss o fez, Allie continuou: - Lyss, você precisa fazer algo para que ele perceba que brincou com a pessoa errada. - As três se olharam por alguns segundos. – Algo que mexa com ele, que o magoe i de verdade /i - Joanne completou o que Allie quis dizer. br 

- Ok, meninas, mas infelizmente, a melhor solução que eu pensei foi essa! - Lyss levantou o recado de Tiago, para que elas o vissem de novo. Porém, logo em seguida, Allie o puxou da mão de Lyss. br 

- Você não pensou...-Allie fez uma pequena pausa enquanto rasgava o papel - ... Mas nós pensamos. - E um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Allie e Joanne. br 

- E então, no que vocês pensaram? - Lyss já estava cansada daquela conversa toda, e apoiava a cabeça nas mãos com um olhar totalmente entediante. br 

- É simples, Lyss! - Joanne começou, ao contrário de Lyss, super empolgada – Você é linda, e o Black... - ela parou um pouco e pensou no que iria dizer. - Err...E o Black também! - Ela falou rapidamente, como se não quisesse reconhecer o que acabara de falar – Então, seria muito fácil para você mexer com ele. – Lyss fez uma cara de quem não estava entendo, e Joanne prosseguiu: - Conquistá-lo. Isso foi o que a gente pensou. Você iria conquistar o Black, iria deixá-lo totalmente louco por você, e depois, quando ele estivesse realmente apaixonado, você o mandaria pastar, e contaria que tudo não passou de uma grande vingança por tudo que ele fez com você esse ano. - Allie e Joanne expressavam tanta felicidade no que tinham acabado de falar que Lyss não sabia se chorava ou se ria com a i grande idéia /i das suas amigas. Por isso, optou por uma expressão inconformada. br 

- Vocês estão brincando, não é? - Agora Lyss não conseguia segurar um riso um tanto quanto irônico.– E depois sou eu que tenho idéias ridículas? br 

- Lyss! Nossa idéia não é nem um pouco ridícula, e pode ter certeza de que iria marcar muito mais o Black do que um simples joguinho de Quabribol! - Allie estava séria agora. br 

- Vocês estão loucas!- Lyss já se levantava nervosa. - Isso é totalmente contra todos os meus princípios! - Ela andou de um lado para o outro e, quando parou, ficou encarando as amigas severamente com os braços cruzados. – Acho que vocês só esqueceram de um pequeno detalhe! - disse Lyss, extremamente irônica. - Minha família e a dele se odeiam! - a garota aumentava o tom de voz. - Se um dia passar pela cabeça de meu pai que eu tive algum tipo de contato a mais com o Sirius do que um simples i "oi" /i , ele seria capaz de matá-lo e muito provavelmente me tiraria de Hogwarts! br 

- Lysandra, calma! - Joanne falou alto também. - Foi só uma sugestão! E além do mais, seria só uma brincadeira. Uma boa vingança... - Allie e Joanne também se levantaram. - Nunca iria passar disso. br 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem!Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro ficar com a minha idéia e pronto. - Lyss abaixou o tom de voz quando percebeu que havia se alterado bastante. br 

- Ok... Se você acha mesmo que esse seu i planinho /i dará certo, a escolha é sua. Porém eu te garanto que o nosso plano teria um efeito bem melhor!- Allie falou cruzando os braços também. br 

- Isso! Eu acho mesmo que o meu i planinho /i vai dar certo. - Lyss afirmou teimosamente. br 

- Então tudo bem! Se você tem tanta confiança em si, então vamos fazer uma aposta! – Allie falou como um impulso. br 

- Aposta! – Lyss olhou surpresa para a loira em sua frente, afinal, nunca esperava que a amiga iria lhe propor aquilo. br 

- Sim, Lyss! Uma aposta! - Allie imitou o olhar surpreso de Lyss - Já que você acha tanto que tomar o lugar Black no time vai ser uma vingança ótima, então tudo bem! Que você a faça! Porém, caso tudo isso que você planejou der errado você terá que fazer o que a gente propôs! - Allie e Joanne olhavam para Lyss desafiadoramente e com um sorrisinho de satisfação no canto dos lábios. br 

- Err... - Lyss demorou alguns minutos para responder e começou a pensar. Nunca na vida ela iria conquistar Sirius. Além de ser um tanto introvertida, a família Black e a família Burke se odiavam. Está certo que um dia os antecedentes dos dois eram irmãos fraternos, mas, mesmo assim, isso nunca seria um motivo para uma reconciliação e sim para mais uma briga, pois foi por causa da traição de um deles que tudo isso começou. Porém, ela percebeu que tentar conquistar Black nunca ia acontecer, porque ela tinha certeza de que seu plano daria certo. E também, se ela aceitasse a aposta, ainda iria provar para as amigas que estavam erradas em relação a ela. - Ok. Aposta aceita! – Ela estendeu a mão para Allie que se surpreendeu. Assim, as duas deram as mãos e Joanne colocou a dela em cima. br 

- Então... - as três sorriram. - Aposta feita!- Elas soltaram as mãos e, após disso, se abraçaram. Ela quase sempre discutiam, mas logo faziam as pazes, por isso já estavam até acostumadas. br 

- Lyss, é melhor nós irmos. Já se passaram 10 minutos que a aula começou! - Joanne soltava-se do abraço, e recolhia seu material que deixara perto à árvore. br 

-Nossa! O tempo voou! - Lyss ajeitou suas vestes e, como Joanne, pegou seus livros do chão. - Vocês têm aula do que agora? - Elas limpavam as vestes que estavam com algumas folhas grudadas na roupa. br 

- Herbologia! E você? - perguntou Allie sem o mínimo ânimo para enfrentar todas aquelas plantas estranhas que insistiam em lhe sujar inteira. br 

- De História da Magia! – Lyss fez uma careta engraçada, o que fez as outras duas rirem. - E ainda vou aproveitar para colocar meu plano em prática! - Lyss sorriu alegremente. br 

- Boa sorte!- Allie e Joanne disseram, já se afastando em direção às estufas, enquanto Lyss se apressava e voltava para o castelo. br 

hr br 

- Com licença, professor Binns, posso entrar? - Lyss disse envergonhada, já que tinha voltado toda a tenção da sala para si. br 

- Ora, Srta. Burke! 15 minutos de atraso? - O fantasma olhou severo para a menina, que abaixava a cabeça, evitando o olhar do professor e de todos os outros alunos que ali estavam. - Pode entrar, porém cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. - E então o professor voltou a sua atenção para o livro que lia antes de Lysandra o interromper. Lyss procurou um lugar para se sentar, e o único que encontrou era em frente a Sirius. Ela pensou em dar meia volta e sair da sala, porém, suspirou e sentou-se em frente ao garoto. br 

Para o alivio de Lyss, a aula ocorreu normalmente. Assim que o professor dispensou os alunos, Lyss ainda terminava de fazer algumas últimas anotações em seu livro quando foi interrompida. br 

- Hey Burke, você estava com quem no jardim que está até com folhas no cabelo? - Lyss sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha quando alguém sussurrou ao seu ouvido e, ao mesmo tempo, mexia em seu cabelo. Porém, Lyss sabia muito bem quem era esse "alguém". Assim que acabara a aula, Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar mais uma vez a menina. Então, debruçou-se em sua mesa e ficou bem próximo ao ouvido dela. - Me diz qual é o nome do seu namoradinho? br 

- Não há namoradinho algum, Black!- ela se esquivou do menino, contraindo os músculos do ombro, levando-o para perto do ouvido em que ele falava. - Porque diferente de você, eu não fico me esfregando com qualquer um na frente de Hogwarts inteira! – Ela olhou para trás e lançou um olhar de cinismo para o garoto e logo em seguida, voltou sua atenção para o livro. br 

Sirius encostou-se à sua cadeira novamente e, passando a mão pelo abdômen, começou a rir com orgulho do que a menina acabara de falar. – O que foi, Burke? Está com ciúmes? - Ele ainda continuava a rir. Enquanto isso, Lyss optou por fechar seu livro e ignorá-lo. Logo depois, levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse sair em direção à porta, Sirius adiantou-se e parou em frente à garota, apoiando-se em uma mesa muito próxima de Lyss e ficando da mesma altura que a menina.- Você está desse jeito só porque é uma das únicas meninas da Grifinória que nunca provou disso aqui - com um sorriso super atrevido, ele bateu em seu próprio ombro, indicando que falava dele. br 

- Pois então, Black...- Ela falava séria, sem expressar absolutamente nenhuma reação às provocações feitas pelo garoto. - Ainda faço questão de fazer parte dessa sortuda exceção. - Sirius parou de sorrir, e então Lyss resolveu sair da sala, mas antes de sair, não resistiu a provocá-lo também. - Na verdade, o que você tem que entender é que eu não sou igual às suas menininhas. Porque as garotas como eu, que por sinal, fazem parte da minoria que você nunca encostou um dedo, merecem muito mais do que um simples menininho que ainda brinca com bombas de bosta, e por mera coincidência, você faz parte desse grupinho ridículo, não é?- Ele olhou surpreso, admirando a astúcia da menina, mas antes que ele pudesse responder algo, ela continuou falando com um tom mais irônico no mundo - Agora, cá entre nós, Black...-Lyss soltou um pequeno sorriso. - Eu esperava muito mais de você do que um simples... - ela imitou o gesto que ele tinha feito há poucos minutos atrás, batendo no próprio ombro. A garota olhou para ele com decepção e logo saiu da sala rindo baixo, deixando para trás um Sirius sem resposta e totalmente constrangido com a situação.

br hr br 

Lyss deixou a sala tão orgulhosa do que acabara de falar para Sirius, que sua expressão de felicidade era nítida para qualquer um que a visse naquele momento. Porém, toda essa alegria sumiu quando ela lembrou-se de que não tinha falado com Tiago sobre a seleção de novos artilheiros. Ou seja, ainda naquele dia teria de enfrentar mais uma vez aquele quarteto inseparável. Mas deixou aquele pensamento de lado e tratou de almoçar rapidamente, pois não queria chegar atrasada na aula de Aritimancia. Tirando poções, Aritimancia era a matéria preferida de Lyss. E naquele momento ela gostava ainda mais, pois os Marotos não faziam aquela aula. br 

Logo que a aula acabou, Lyss estava exausta. O professor tinha acabado de passar duas lições e um trabalho muito difícil para a próxima aula. Como já chegara no final do dia, Lyss optou por ir para seu dormitório e descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Só que acabara pegando no sono sem querer. br 

- Lyss? Já são quase dez horas! A hora do jantar praticamente já acabou. - Nathalie, uma das colegas de quarto de Lyss, abria as cortinas da cama da amiga, que ainda dormia. - Você não vai comer? - Agora Nathalie sacudia Lyss. br 

- Acho que não, Nath, não deve ter mais nada praticamente lá em baixo - Lyss disse quase num sussurro, e tapando o rosto com sua coberta, virou para o outro lado. br 

- Está bem então. Suas amigas pediram para eu lhe entregar isso. - A menina deixou um pedaço de pergaminho ao lado do travesseiro de Lyss. - Boa noite, Lyss. -Então, Nathalie fechou novamente a cortina da cama de Lyss, deixando a garota sozinha. Lyss nem se deu ao trabalho de ler o recado, pois estava com tanto sono, que optou por ler na manhã seguinte. br 

Quando o dia amanheceu, Lyss estava bem descansada, afinal dormira quase doze horas seguidas. E assim que se sentou em sua cama, lembrou do bilhete que Nathalie havia deixado perto do seu travesseiro. Então, o abriu. br 

i Lyss,

Onde você se meteu o dia inteiro?

Nós não deveríamos estar te avisando, pois assim estamos te ajudando a ganhar a aposta, mas ouvimos o Potter dizendo que só aceitaria que os candidatos para artilheiro do time se inscrevessem até hoje à noite. Por isso, apresse-se.

Beijos,

Allie e Anne. /i br 

A garota não acreditou no que lera. Não era possível que ela perderia a chance de ser artilheira tão facilmente. Lyss se arrumou rapidamente e foi à procura de Potter. Ele não estava reunido com seus amigos no Salão Comunal, como era de seu costume, o que deixou Lyss mais nervosa ainda. Então a garota saiu rapidamente pelo retrato da mulher gorda e correu para o salão principal, mas avistou Tiago antes de chegar lá, com um garoto mais novo da Grifinória. Ela apressou-se até alcançar os dois. br 

- Potter! – disse ofegante, tentado acompanhar os passos de Tiago, já que o outro garoto, que terminara de conversar com Tiago, entrara em um corredor oposto ao que os dois seguiram. - Eu queria me inscrever para a seleção de novos artilheiros. br 

- Sinto muito, Burke, mas acabei de dispensar aquele garoto. As inscrições terminaram ontem. - ele disse calmamente, entrando no salão principal acompanhado pela menina. br 

- Como assim terminaram ontem? - Lyss estava indignada e o fuzilava com o olhar. - Não tinha nenhuma data limite no seu anúncio! br 

- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas é que como houve bastante candidatos, eu resolvi colocar um prazo, e ele terminou ontem. Portanto, sinto muito. - Tiago disse dispensando a menina e, sem esperar por uma resposta, virou-se para ir sentar-se com seu grupo de amigos, que já tomavam café-da-manhã. br 

- Você não pode fazer isso, Potter! Quem você acha que é? – Lyss puxava Tiago pelo sobretudo da Grifinória que o garoto vestia. br 

- Como assim quem eu penso que eu sou? - Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica – Eu só sou o capitão do time de quadribol, Burke! – Ele se soltou facilmente da menina, que estava segurando-o. - Agora me dê licença, pois eu vou comer antes da aula de DCAT. - Foi então que Lyss percebeu que estava morrendo de fome. A ultima vez que ela comera fora no almoço do dia anterior. - E você deveria fazer o mesmo, já que está tão pálida quanto ele - Então Tiago apontou para o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, deixando Lyss mais nervosa do que nunca. br 

- Ora seu... - Lyss já estava prestes a tirar sua varinha do bolso, mas foi interrompida. br 

- O que está acontecendo, Tiago? – Sirius chegou, dando um tapa no ombro de Tiago, e então olhou para Lyss. br 

- É a sua amiga, Sirius que insiste em participar da seleção de novos artilheiros, mas como eu já falei para ela, o prazo de inscrição terminou ontem. br 

Sirius observou a expressão de irritação no rosto Lyss por um instante, e então falou: – Então Pontas... Abra uma exceção! – Agora ele não encarava a garota, e sim Tiago, que olhou para Sirius um tanto surpreso, assim como Lyss. br 

- O quê, Almofadinhas? – Tiago preferiu perguntar, para se certificar do que tinha acabado de ouvir. br 

- Isso mesmo, Pontas. Deixe-a participar da seleção, afinal, você acredita que ela terá chances de entrar para o nosso time? - Então Sirius abriu um largo sorriso. br 

- Olhe aqui, Black! Eu não preciso mesmo que você... - Porém os garotos não a deixaram terminar a frase. br 

- Pensando por esse lado, Almofadinhas... - Então Tiago não conseguiu segurar uma risada. - Você tem toda a razão! Burke, você poderá participar dos testes para artilheiro do time da Grifinória! Tudo graças ao Sirius - Tiago sorriu com orgulho para o amigo - Agora tenho que ir, Lily já deve estar furiosa comigo.- Então Tiago saiu deixando Lyss e Sirius a sós. br 

Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo. Lyss estava muito nervosa. Ela não queria de jeito algum pensar que só faria o teste para artilheiro por causa de Sirius. Já o menino, estava satisfeito com a situação. br 

- E então, Burke - Sirius cruzou os braços e olhou profundamente para a menina. - Eu não mereço nem um obrigado?- ele esboçou um sorriso. br 

- Não, Black! Você não merece nada além do meu desprezo. - Lyss também cruzou os braços e encarou Sirius sem medo. – Agora me dê licença que eu vou tomar o meu café! - Lyss não deixou Sirius responder e virou as costas. br 

- Foi essa a educação que você recebeu dos seus pais Burke?- Sirius falou em um tom alto, suficiente para a garota ouvir. E ela o ignorou, deixando-o muito contrariado. Não era possível. Praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts dariam o mundo para trocar algumas palavras com ele, porém, e Lyss o tratava daquela maneira. Toda essa situação estava tirando-o do sério. Então, Sirius se lembrou dá ultima conversa que teve com garota, e não hesitou quando percebeu que estava indo em direção a menina abraçando-a por trás .- Acho que não, né? - ele sussurrou trazendo o corpo da garota para mais perto dele.

br hr br 

Lyss caminhava a passos largos em direção à mesa da Grifinória, quando ouviu Sirius provocá-la, falando da educação que ela havia recebido de seus pais. Como ele poderia ser tão ousado daquela maneira? Está certo que ela tinha sido um tanto grossa com ele, mas nada justificava ele usar o nome da família dela daquela maneira. Por isso, optou por ignorá-lo, afinal, àquela altura, ela já sabia muito bem como provocá-lo. Foi quando Lyss se deu por satisfeita, que sentiu alguém a abraçando pela cintura br 

- Acho que não, né? - Lyss ouviu Sirius sussurrando ao ouvido dela, e depois trazendo o corpo dela ainda mais perto do dele. br 

Por um pequeno instante, Lyss ficou surpresa e encantada com a astúcia do garoto. Porém esse sentimento foi logo possuído por um ódio tamanho que Lyss nem sabia que existia dentro de si. br 

- Me larga, Black!- ela se desvencilhou do menino, que no mesmo instante, jogou as mãos para o alto, e riu sarcasticamente. - Quantas vezes terei que repetir que eu não sou igual às garotinhas com que você está acostumado a lidar! - ela olhava com tanta fúria para o garoto, que ele optou por para de rir e a encarar da mesma maneira br 

- Não foi você, Burke, que disse que esperava muito mais de mim? - ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso. br 

- Foi, mas isso não quer dizer que...- Antes de continuar, Lyss parou e pensou que não levaria a nada ficar ali discutindo com Black. Ela só iria ficar nervosa e ele, como sempre, muito contente por ter conseguido tirá-la do sério. Por isso, optou por finalizar aquela situação, mas não sem antes expressar sua raiva pelo menino. - Eu te odeio, i Sirius /i . - Ela olhou com desprezo para o garoto e finalmente foi comer alguma coisa antes das aulas começarem.

br hr br 

Os dias se passaram e as provocações entre Lyss e Sirius diminuíram bastante. Depois da última discussão, Sirius resolveu passar a ignorá-la assim como ela fazia com ele, mas para Lyss, quanto mais longe de Black estivesse, melhor. Devido às diversas tarefas que os professores estavam passando, Lyss quase não achava mais tempo para conversar com suas amigas de outra casa, e principalmente de treinar para algum tipo de teste de quadribol. Nos últimos dias ela passava boa parte do seu tempo livre no salão comunal ou na biblioteca estudando para os NOM'S. O fim de setembro chegou e com ele, o tão esperado dia para muitos grifinórios. O dia do teste de quadribol. A garota havia acordado muito disposta, e as aulas ocorreram normalmente. Tiago viera avisar que o teste seria logo após o jantar por isso, quando foi descer para comer, Lyss já levava sua vassoura consigo. Porém não conseguiu tocar na comida de tão nervosa que estava. br 

- Lyss! Estávamos te procurando! – Joanne e Allie se sentaram ao lado da amiga na mesa da Grifinória, o que gerou muitos olhares desconfortáveis de outros alunos que estavam ali por perto. Porém, as três já tinham se acostumado com aquele tipo de situação. br 

- Oi, meninas. - Lyss deu um leve sorriso, e mexeu na comida com o garfo. br 

- O que foi, Lyss? Você não vai jantar? – Allie perguntou ao observar o prato de comida. br 

- Não consigo! Estou muito nervosa! – Ela soltou o garfo no prato, o que fez um barulho um tanto alto, chamando a atenção dos demais que estavam perto. Porém ela nem percebeu, já que olhava para as amigas como se pedisse socorro. br 

- Calma Lyss! – Joanne roubou um cogumelo do prato da amiga, antes de prosseguir. - É somente um teste para artilheiro do time de quadribol! – ela mastigava o cogumelo enquanto já pegava outro. Porém, foi repreendida por Allie, que lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. br 

- Pois é! i Era /i para ser um ínfimo teste de quadribol. Mas graças à maldita aposta que vocês inventaram, eu estou desse jeito! – Lyss empurrou, emburrada o prato para frente de Joanne, que lhe retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso. br 

- Bom, Lyss... Aposta é aposta! Você não pode descumprir sua palavra! - Allie disse apreensiva. br 

- Eu sei, eu sei – Lyss agora olhava para baixo, onde mexia nos próprios dedos, nervosamente. - Isso não estava passando pela minha cabeça. br 

- Bom, então a única coisa que podemos lhe desejar é boa sorte, amiga – Allie acariciava os cabelos de Lyss, tentando acalmá-la um pouco. br 

- Isso, Lyss! Você tem que ficar calma, afinal, você só aceitou a aposta porque sabia que era capaz de ganhá-la, não é mesmo? - a ruiva falava entre um cogumelo e outro. br 

- É, Anne, você tem razão. - Lyss agora estava distraída, olhando para o horizonte como se estivesse refletindo ou sonhando acordada, quando de repente, sentiu alguém lhe dando um belo tapa no ombro. br 

- Burke, acho melhor você parar de alimentar suas amigas sonserinas em nossa mesa e começar a alimentar a si mesma, afinal, desse jeito você não vai conseguir ficar um minuto em cima da vassoura - Sirius nem parou para olhar para a garota, apenas continuou andando. br 

- Black, seu... - ela já se levantava da mesa para tirar satisfações com o garoto, mas este foi mais ligeiro. br 

- Tiago pediu para lhe avisar que daqui a cinco minutos é para você estar em frente à porta do salão principal.- Então Sirius apressou o passo, fazendo com que a garota desistisse de ir atrás dele. br 

- E ainda por cima sou obrigada a aturar este ser na minha vida! - ela sentou-se novamente, bufando de raiva de Sirius. br 

- Não esquente com isso Lyss. Ele vai pagar pelo preço dessas brincadeirinhas – Allie sorriu, enquanto observava Sirius se afastar. - Agora acho melhor você ir, não é? Já que não seria legal chegar atrasada nesse tipo de teste não é mesmo? – Allie se levantou da mesa da Grifinória. - Vamos indo também, Anne. Vamos terminar de jantar na mesa da Sonserina. br 

- Isso. Vou indo mesmo – Então, Joanne e Lyss também deixaram a mesa da Grifinória. br 

Allie e Joanne acompanharam Lyss até a porta do salão principal, onde alguns alunos da Grifinória já estavam esperando tão ansiosos quanto Lyss para o teste. Depois as duas sonserinas voltaram para a mesa para terminar de comer, e Lyss ficou sozinha. br 

Não demorou muito para que todos chegassem. Lyss não entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu que além dos candidatos para a vaga, estavam ali presentes os outros dois artilheiros do time da Grifinória, que eram Sirius e um garoto com um sobrenome um tanto incomum, do qual Lyss não se recordava, só sabia que ele era trouxa. Logo passou pela mente da garota que eles ajudariam Tiago na escolha do novo artilheiro, o que seria um ponto realmente negativo para ela, já que com o Black como júri, seria muito mais difícil para ela conquistar aquela vaga no time. Lyss estava ficando realmente nervosa com a situação, mas foi logo dispersada quando, a mando de Tiago, todos saíram pelo jardim em direção ao campo de quadribol. A garota optou por seguir o grupo a uma larga distância, já que assim poderia observar de longe quem eram seus adversários. Essa era sua primeira estratégia: perceber com que tipo de pessoas ela esta lidando. Seria um ponto muito positivo, pois assim ela poderia agir de acordo com o ritmo e jeito das pessoas em si. Havia muitos candidatos, a menina concluiu rapidamente. Eram em cerca de vinte e dois para somente uma única vaga. Aquilo era impossível, tinha algo errado ali, e Lyss ainda não descobrira o que era. Mas assim que chegaram ao campo, para a surpresa de Lyss, Tiago explicou o que estava acontecendo. br 

- Bom, acho que todos aqui sabem o motivo pelo qual o nosso time perdeu feio para a Sonserina no ano passado não é mesmo? - Tiago referia-se à derrota do time, cuja motivo principal foi o desfalque e o despreparo dos artilheiros do time. – Enfim, devido a esses últimos acontecimentos, resolvi que a melhor solução era fazer outra seleção de artilheiros para o time. Resumindo, todos vocês que estão aqui, incluindo Sirius Black e Josh Mishood, estão concorrendo a três vagas no time e não só pela vaga de McMilian, que saiu do time, pois terminou seus estudos em Hogwarts no ano passado. - Tiago falava seriamente, ele tinha postura de líder. Embora fosse difícil, Lyss admitia que em todos os seus anos de Hogwarts, nunca vira um capitão tão decido e objetivo como Potter. br 

- Enfim, ao todo vocês são em vinte quatro. A seleção será feita em três diferentes partes. A primeira será um teste teórico sobre as funções de um artilheiro e regras de quadribol. Os doze primeiros candidatos que obtiverem as melhores notas irão para a segunda fase. - Ele fez uma pausa, pois algumas pessoas começaram a cochichar algo sobre o que falara. Assim que o silêncio voltou, ele prosseguiu. – A segunda fase será baseada na tática que eu planejei para o nosso time esse ano, ou seja, grandes arremessos. Por isso, dos doze, os seis que conseguirem arremessar a goles o mais longe possível serão classificados para a terceira e última fase, que eu não vou revelar do que se trata, pois ela não será realizada hoje, e sim em uma outra data que será divulgada somente para os seis melhores candidatos. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? – Tiago cruzou os braços, observando–os um por um. Lyss achou muito interessante o sistema que ele adotara para definir os novos artilheiros. Era um tanto quanto i inovador. /i br 

- Já que ninguém se manifestou, vamos começar porque, temos pouco tempo. - Então Tiago tirou de uma maleta que carregava vários pergaminhos e penas, e distribuiu para todos que estavam ali. br 

Assim que ele entregou o teste e a pena para Lyss, o nervosismo que tomava conta da garota sumiu. As questões, pelo menos para ela, estavam de nível básico, porém continham muitos detalhes, dos quais somente pessoas interessadas no assunto, o que era o caso da garota, saberiam responder. Certamente, pensou Lyss, classificariam-se para a segunda fase os candidatos mais atenciosos ou os que tiveram alguma experiência com quadribol, afinal, muitas das perguntas envolviam comportamento de jogador em campo e etc... br 

A medida em que as pessoas entregavam os seus testes, com a ajuda de um feitiço, Tiago calculou as notas rapidamente. Lyss foi uma das primeiras a entregar, o que surpreendeu bastante Tiago e Sirius, que a observava de longe. Aos poucos, os outros vinte e três candidatos foram devolvendo os resultados para Tiago, que em poucos minutos, já tinha o nome dos doze candidatos classificados para a próxima fase. br 

Para a felicidade de Lyss, ela foi uma das primeiras a ser classificada para a segunda fase do teste. Não só ela como outras quatro garotas. Os outros sete candidatos eram todos homens, e dentre eles estavam Sirius e Josh Mishood, os antigos artilheiros da Grifinória. Porém, Lyss havia tido maior pontuação do que ambos, o que deixou a menina animada a ponto de fazer com que ela lançasse um olhar extremamente provocativo para Sirius, enquanto ele a encarava sério, sem expressar emoção alguma. br 

- Então, tirando os nomes que acabei de citar, os outros já estão dispensados.- Tiago guardou todo o material que tinha utilizado e abriu outra mala para pegar uma goles que estava guardada. Os outros já iam se retirando do campo, quando Tiago continou. – Bom, preciso que vocês façam uma fila atrás desta marca que eu desenhei no gramado. A goles está enfeitiçada para que, faça uma marca temporária no chão cair. Assim teremos o controle da distância do arremesso de cada um de vocês. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? – Os candidatos se organizavam em uma fila, e ninguém se manifestou perante a última pergunta de Potter. - Tudo bem, então vamos começar. br 

O primeiro da fila era um garoto loiro do quinto ano. Lyss achou que ele seria um bom adversário, afinal o garoto era um tanto forte para a sua idade. Porém, assim que o garoto arremessou a goles, Lyss viu que estava realmente enganada. A bola havia atingindo uma distancia muito pequena, e ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não seria um dos seis para a passar para a próxima fase. O menino saiu da fila cabisbaixo e foi para o lado de Tiago, que estava com uma prancheta, anotando também as posições dos arremessos. A próxima da fila, era Margareth Okaihan, uma garota do quinto ano também. Ela era de família pura, descendente de orientais. Lyss só a conhecia de vista. Margareth não demorou muito para lançar a goles. A bola ganhou uma altura absurda, mas caiu poucos metros mais distante que a do garoto. A garota então se juntou a Tiago e ao outro menino. Ela parecia satisfeita com o resultado. Então Josh Mishood pegou a goles. Ele tinha uma expressão seria e concentrada no rosto. O arremesso do garoto foi um tanto ligeiro e a marca feita pela sua goles era bem afastada das outras duas. Então finalmente chegou a vez de Lysandra. Ela estava muito nervosa. Tinha certeza que era capaz de lançar a bola muito mais longe do que as três anteriores. Respirou fundo e pegou a goles que estava no chão. br 

- Quando você estiver pronta, pode jogar. – Tiago falou sem olhar para garota, apenas fazendo anotações em sua prancheta. br 

Lyss se concentrou e lançou a goles com toda a força que tinha para o ar. A bola não ganhou uma boa altura, porém alcançou uma velocidade incrível e foi parar a mais ou menos 10 metros mais longe que a bola de Mishood. Ela sentiu um alívio intenso tomar conta de seu corpo, quando se juntou ao Potter para aguardar os outros arremessos. Porém ela sabia que ter lançado a bola mais distante até aquele momento não significava nada, porque a vez dos melhores adversários ainda não chegara. br 

Depois de Lyss, quem arremessou foi um garoto do sexto ano, e a sua marca ficou um pouco à frente da marca dela, para o desespero da garota. Quem iria jogar agora era Tomas Durthney. Ele era do mesmo ano que Lyss. Moreno, alto e forte, dos olhos azuis, fazia sucesso com as garotas, mas nada equiparado aos Marotos. Lyss tinha a absoluta certeza de que ele lançaria a goles muito mais longe do que ela fora capaz. Dito e feito. O menino não só lançou a goles mais longe do que a dela, como praticamente isolou a bola em uma distancia imbatível. Seria praticamente impossível alguém lançar a bola mais longe do que a dele. Tomas com certeza seria um dos seis candidatos para a terceira e última fase daquele teste. Então assim que o garoto se juntou ao grupo foi a vez de Sirius Black arremessar. Ele não parecia nada nervoso, ao contrário de Lyss, que não tirava os olhos do garoto, concentrada em cada movimento que ele fazia. Sirius demorou muito para arremessar, mas, assim que o fez, sua bola fez uma bela curva no ar e tomou uma boa distancia de todas as outras, menos da marca imbatível de Tomas.Então ele se juntou ao grupo, enquanto Emily McMillian se preparava para sua jogada. br 

- Muito bom meu arremesso, você não achou, Burke? – Sirius sussurrou em tom provocativo no ouvido de Lyss de forma que só ela ouvisse. Porém, Lyss cruzou os braços e fingiu que não escutara o que Black tinha falado. A garota estava um tanto concentrada e apreensiva, pois Emily McMilian era a irmã mais nova do ex-artilheiro da Grifinória. E para a surpresa de Lyss e de Sirius, a marca da goles da garota ficou praticamente ao lado da marca de Sirius. Somente uns centímetros a menos. Lyss agora estava desesperada. Ainda faltavam quatro arremessos, e ela já estava em quinto lugar. Se mais duas pessoas atirassem a bola, mais distante que a dela, ela estaria desclassificada. E para piorar ainda a situação, logo que lançou a goles, Emily veio para o lado de Black, e Lyss teve que aturar ao seu lado Sirius parabenizando a outra garota pelo belo arremesso com muitos beijos e abraços. Emily era o mais novo i affair /i de Sirius. br 

Os outros quatros arremessos foram de Juliet Foster, uma garota da série de Lyss, Carlos Holloway, Monique Kirtoy e um garoto do quarto ano. Porém, para o alívio de Lyss, nenhum deles conseguiu arremessar mais longe que ela. br 

Então Tiago chamou, em ordem, os seis candidatos para a próxima fase. Tomas Durthney, Sirius Black, Emily McMilian, o garoto do sexto ano, Lyss e Carlos Holloway. Tiago ficara um tanto desapontado, pois Josh Mishood, não havia se classificado. Mas regras eram regras, o garoto não poderia voltar atrás. Após dispensar os outros seis candidatos, Tiago começou o seu discurso. br 

- Confesso que esses três últimos classificados foram uma grande surpresa para mim. - Ele olhava atentamente para Lyss, o garoto do sexto ano e Carlos. – Mas desejo boa sorte para vocês seis. – Tiago sorriu para todos. – O teste final será amanhã mesmo, neste mesmo horário. E como vocês notaram, nós não usamos a vassoura hoje, porém, não esqueçam de trazê-la amanhã, ok? br 

- Ok, Potter, mas do que se trata o teste que faremos amanhã? – Lyss perguntou apreensiva. br 

- Será uma grande surpresa, Burke. Contarei com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, mas te aconselho a se preparar bastante, pois vai ser um tanto cansativo. – Tiago falou sem dar muita atenção, o que irritou Lyss. – Muito bem, vocês estão dispensados. E parabéns por terem chegado até aqui. - Potter recolhia as duas maletas do chão, enquanto todos já deixavam o campo. br 

Lyss caminhava sozinha de volta para o castelo, levando sua vassoura à mão. Ela não estava nada satisfeita pos ter ficado em quinto lugar nos arremessos. Enquanto caminhava, passavam por ela Sirius de mão dada com Emily de um lado, e Juliet Foster do outro. As duas meninas riam alegremente do que Sirius falava, enquanto ele agarrava uma pela cintura e dava um beijo no rosto da outra. Aquela cena embrulhava o estomago de Lyss. Como aquilo era possível? Aquelas garotas não se davam respeito algum. Está certo que Sirius era um tanto atraente e àquela altura, Lyss já reconhecia isso com facilidade, mas nada justificaria Emily ou Juliet aceitar a situação dele ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Mas Lyss preferiu voltar suas atenções para a última fase do teste de quadribol. Estava tão curiosa para saber o que Tiago teria preparado para o dia seguinte que não tirou aquilo da cabeça, até chegar em seu dormitório e deitar-se em sua cama, e acabou dormindo pensando se realmente teria condições de vencer aquele último desafio que esperava por ela.

br br br 

b N/A: /b Como vocês devem ter percebido, eu caprichei um pouco mais neste capitulo, e ele ficou maior que o outro. Não esqueçam de me deixarem comentários ok? Prometo responder todos no próximo capítulo. br 

b N/A: /b Bom, eu já tenho o cap. 3 pronto. Porém ainda estou à procura de um beta que entregue minhas fics revisadas no prazo combinado. Por isso a próxima atualização não está dependendo de mim e sim do meu beta. br 

b Reviews: /b i Monique, /i espero que você tenha gostado do que a Lyss preparou para o Sirius, e vem muita mais por aí. i Srta. Pads, /i acho que depois deste capítulo você deve estar gostando ainda mais da Lyss não é? Haahah. Meninas, muito obrigada por terem deixado reviews ta? Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me motiva a continuar escrevendo!


	3. A Aposta

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Lyss levantou de sua cama mais feliz do que nunca. Arrumou-se rapidamente, e foi para o salão principal com o seu material e o anúncio no bolso. Ela não via a hora de contar para suas amigas o seu plano. Afinal, era perfeito. Não tinha como dar errado. Porém, assim que chegou no salão principal, o encontrou quase vazio, pois ainda era cedo e muitos alunos ainda estavam dormindo. Então, aproveitou para tomar seu café. Quando estava quase acabando, várias corujas adentraram o salão principal e uma delas foi em direção a Lyss. Era uma carta de sua mãe, perguntando como ela estava, e por que ainda não havia lhe enviado nenhuma coruja. Lyss sentiu-se um pouco culpada, afinal, desde que as aulas tinham começado, a única coisa ela fazia era suas lições e pensar em uma maneira de se vingar de Sirius. Ela ainda não havia escrito nenhuma carta para seus pais como sempre fizera nos seus outros seis anos em Hogwarts. Por isso, antes que a coruja da família fosse embora, Lyss deu para ela um pedaço de bolo e, enquanto a coruja comia, Lyss tratou de escrever rapidamente para seus pais, contando como estava indo e tudo que tinha acontecido desde que saira de casa. Porém, logicamente, em nenhum momento citou Sirius, afinal, se seu pai soubesse que ela estava tendo algum tipo de contato com ele, mesmo que fosse para fazer algo contra o garoto, poderia tirá-la de Hogwarts assim que recebesse a coruja. Por isso, em nenhum momento passou pelos pensamentos de Lysandra, escrever a palavra i Black /i em sua carta. br 

Logo que despachou a coruja, Lyss percebeu que o salão já estava mais cheio, e que, para sua felicidade, suas amigas já estavam na mesa da Sonserina comendo e acenando para ela. Lyss levantou-se rapidamente e, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, foi em direção às amigas. br 

- Meninas! Arranjei um jeito de me vingar daquele idiota do Black!- Lyss se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto de cada menina. br 

- Está brincando, não é, Lyss! A gente também achou um método perfeito para você se vingar dele da melhor maneira possível! – Joanne falou retribuindo o sorriso que a amiga estampava no rosto. br 

- Perfeito! Bom, vamos até o jardim, assim a gente conversa melhor. Temos alguns minutos antes de começar a primeira aula. - Antes que Lyss terminasse de falar, Joanne e Allie já se levantavam e, junto com ela, saiam do salão em direção ao jardim. br 

Devido ao outono que já chegava, as folhas das árvores de Hogwarts já começavam a cair, e o vento já era bem mais gelado do que o dos últimos meses. As meninas caminharam um pouco, até sentarem-se sob uma árvore em frente ao lago. Havia alguns estudantes por ali. Uns fazendo lição e outros somente admirando a paisagem, porém nenhum estava tão perto a ponto de conseguir escutar o que elas iriam falar. br 

- Acho que aqui já está bom - Allie sentou e encostou-se à grande árvore, enquanto as outras duas sentavam-se em frente à ela. - E então, Lyss, diga qual foi o jeito que você encontrou e depois a gente fala o nosso – Allie sorriu marotamente para Joanne que retribuiu piscando para a loira. br 

-Ok!- Lyss sorriu também. - Leiam isso. - E então Lyss tirou do bolso o anúncio que praticamente roubara do mural da Grifinória, e mostrou para as meninas. br br 

i Procuro novos artilheiros para o nosso time de quadribol. br 

O teste será realizado no final desse mês (24 de setembro). br 

Os interessados, por favor, me procurem. br 

É necessário que os candidatos tenham no mínimo 15 anos. br 

Grato, br 

Tiago Potter, Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. /i 

br br 

-Tá, e o que isso tem a haver com o seu plano, Lyss? - Joanne olhou pra cara da amiga sem entender a relação daquilo com Sirius e a vingança de Lyss. Allie fez o mesmo. br 

- Anne! Você esqueceu que Sirius é um dos artilheiros da Grifinória?- Lyss olhava indignada para as amigas, como se elas não entendessem o óbvio. br 

- Esqueci! Mas até aí o Lestrange também é artilheiro, o Potter é apanhador. Isso não muda nada, Lyss - Allie concordou com Joanne. Lyss já estava ficando nervosa. br 

- Por Merlim! Gente, é obvio - Lyss parou para prender os cabelos que insistiam em ficar em seu rosto devido à ventania do dia. - Eu vou tomar o lugar de Sirius no time. - Tanto Joanne quanto Allie, olharam espantadas para a amiga. - Antes de vocês fazerem essa cara, eu vou explicar. Sirius é muito metido e muito galinha. Ele nunca aceitaria perder o seu posto de melhor artilheiro para uma garota, ainda mais se essa garota fosse eu. E nas férias, como não tenho muito que fazer, sempre treino com um primo meu que é um puta jogador de quadribol!Ou seja, eu já estou bem treinada e tenho certeza de que isso não vai ser difícil. - Ela parou de falar, pensando que suas amigas iriam comentar algo, porém, elas continuavam caladas. - O meu objetivo é tirá-lo do time, e se não conseguir, vou ser a melhor artilheira da Grifinória. Tenho certeza de que isso vai deixar o Black muito irritado! - Lyss sorria depois de ter contado seu plano para as suas amigas. Já Allie e Joanne fizeram de tudo para tentar segurar a risada, mas não conseguiram. As duas meninas riram muito, o que deixou Lyss realmente triste, afinal, ela tinha passado um mês inteiro tentando achar algo um tanto quanto interessante para provocar Sirius e, no entanto, quando ela acha que tem uma ótima idéia, suas amigas dão risada dela. br 

-Gente, isso não tem a mínima graça! - Ela cruzou os braços. E com um bico enorme, não encarava mais as meninas. br 

- Lyss, realmente, agora eu sei por que você é da Grifinória - Joanne ainda ria, enquanto Allie até limpava os olhos que se encheram de lágrimas de tanto rir. - Você acredita mesmo que mudaria alguma coisa para o Black você entrar ou não entrar no time de quabribol? - Allie e Joanne pararam de rir quando perceberam que Lyss ficara chateada. Agora era Allie que falava. - E tem mais. Se for para deixar Sirius somente irritado, bastaria você fazer qualquer coisa do tipo jogar vinagre nos pergaminhos dele para que eles se dissolvam ou então fazê-lo tomar uma poção que faça-o se transformar em algo realmente bizarro! - Ela esperou Lyss levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela novamente, e assim que Lyss o fez, Allie continuou: - Lyss, você precisa fazer algo para que ele perceba que brincou com a pessoa errada. - As três se olharam por alguns segundos. – Algo que mexa com ele, que o magoe i de verdade /i - Joanne completou o que Allie quis dizer. br 

- Ok, meninas, mas infelizmente, a melhor solução que eu pensei foi essa! - Lyss levantou o recado de Tiago, para que elas o vissem de novo. Porém, logo em seguida, Allie o puxou da mão de Lyss. br 

- Você não pensou...-Allie fez uma pequena pausa enquanto rasgava o papel - ... Mas nós pensamos. - E um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Allie e Joanne. br 

- E então, no que vocês pensaram? - Lyss já estava cansada daquela conversa toda, e apoiava a cabeça nas mãos com um olhar totalmente entediante. br 

- É simples, Lyss! - Joanne começou, ao contrário de Lyss, super empolgada – Você é linda, e o Black... - ela parou um pouco e pensou no que iria dizer. - Err...E o Black também! - Ela falou rapidamente, como se não quisesse reconhecer o que acabara de falar – Então, seria muito fácil para você mexer com ele. – Lyss fez uma cara de quem não estava entendo, e Joanne prosseguiu: - Conquistá-lo. Isso foi o que a gente pensou. Você iria conquistar o Black, iria deixá-lo totalmente louco por você, e depois, quando ele estivesse realmente apaixonado, você o mandaria pastar, e contaria que tudo não passou de uma grande vingança por tudo que ele fez com você esse ano. - Allie e Joanne expressavam tanta felicidade no que tinham acabado de falar que Lyss não sabia se chorava ou se ria com a i grande idéia /i das suas amigas. Por isso, optou por uma expressão inconformada. br 

- Vocês estão brincando, não é? - Agora Lyss não conseguia segurar um riso um tanto quanto irônico.– E depois sou eu que tenho idéias ridículas? br 

- Lyss! Nossa idéia não é nem um pouco ridícula, e pode ter certeza de que iria marcar muito mais o Black do que um simples joguinho de Quabribol! - Allie estava séria agora. br 

- Vocês estão loucas!- Lyss já se levantava nervosa. - Isso é totalmente contra todos os meus princípios! - Ela andou de um lado para o outro e, quando parou, ficou encarando as amigas severamente com os braços cruzados. – Acho que vocês só esqueceram de um pequeno detalhe! - disse Lyss, extremamente irônica. - Minha família e a dele se odeiam! - a garota aumentava o tom de voz. - Se um dia passar pela cabeça de meu pai que eu tive algum tipo de contato a mais com o Sirius do que um simples i "oi" /i , ele seria capaz de matá-lo e muito provavelmente me tiraria de Hogwarts! br 

- Lysandra, calma! - Joanne falou alto também. - Foi só uma sugestão! E além do mais, seria só uma brincadeira. Uma boa vingança... - Allie e Joanne também se levantaram. - Nunca iria passar disso. br 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem!Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro ficar com a minha idéia e pronto. - Lyss abaixou o tom de voz quando percebeu que havia se alterado bastante. br 

- Ok... Se você acha mesmo que esse seu i planinho /i dará certo, a escolha é sua. Porém eu te garanto que o nosso plano teria um efeito bem melhor!- Allie falou cruzando os braços também. br 

- Isso! Eu acho mesmo que o meu i planinho /i vai dar certo. - Lyss afirmou teimosamente. br 

- Então tudo bem! Se você tem tanta confiança em si, então vamos fazer uma aposta! – Allie falou como um impulso. br 

- Aposta! – Lyss olhou surpresa para a loira em sua frente, afinal, nunca esperava que a amiga iria lhe propor aquilo. br 

- Sim, Lyss! Uma aposta! - Allie imitou o olhar surpreso de Lyss - Já que você acha tanto que tomar o lugar Black no time vai ser uma vingança ótima, então tudo bem! Que você a faça! Porém, caso tudo isso que você planejou der errado você terá que fazer o que a gente propôs! - Allie e Joanne olhavam para Lyss desafiadoramente e com um sorrisinho de satisfação no canto dos lábios. br 

- Err... - Lyss demorou alguns minutos para responder e começou a pensar. Nunca na vida ela iria conquistar Sirius. Além de ser um tanto introvertida, a família Black e a família Burke se odiavam. Está certo que um dia os antecedentes dos dois eram irmãos fraternos, mas, mesmo assim, isso nunca seria um motivo para uma reconciliação e sim para mais uma briga, pois foi por causa da traição de um deles que tudo isso começou. Porém, ela percebeu que tentar conquistar Black nunca ia acontecer, porque ela tinha certeza de que seu plano daria certo. E também, se ela aceitasse a aposta, ainda iria provar para as amigas que estavam erradas em relação a ela. - Ok. Aposta aceita! – Ela estendeu a mão para Allie que se surpreendeu. Assim, as duas deram as mãos e Joanne colocou a dela em cima. br 

- Então... - as três sorriram. - Aposta feita!- Elas soltaram as mãos e, após disso, se abraçaram. Ela quase sempre discutiam, mas logo faziam as pazes, por isso já estavam até acostumadas. br 

- Lyss, é melhor nós irmos. Já se passaram 10 minutos que a aula começou! - Joanne soltava-se do abraço, e recolhia seu material que deixara perto à árvore. br 

-Nossa! O tempo voou! - Lyss ajeitou suas vestes e, como Joanne, pegou seus livros do chão. - Vocês têm aula do que agora? - Elas limpavam as vestes que estavam com algumas folhas grudadas na roupa. br 

- Herbologia! E você? - perguntou Allie sem o mínimo ânimo para enfrentar todas aquelas plantas estranhas que insistiam em lhe sujar inteira. br 

- De História da Magia! – Lyss fez uma careta engraçada, o que fez as outras duas rirem. - E ainda vou aproveitar para colocar meu plano em prática! - Lyss sorriu alegremente. br 

- Boa sorte!- Allie e Joanne disseram, já se afastando em direção às estufas, enquanto Lyss se apressava e voltava para o castelo. br 

hr br 

- Com licença, professor Binns, posso entrar? - Lyss disse envergonhada, já que tinha voltado toda a tenção da sala para si. br 

- Ora, Srta. Burke! 15 minutos de atraso? - O fantasma olhou severo para a menina, que abaixava a cabeça, evitando o olhar do professor e de todos os outros alunos que ali estavam. - Pode entrar, porém cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. - E então o professor voltou a sua atenção para o livro que lia antes de Lysandra o interromper. Lyss procurou um lugar para se sentar, e o único que encontrou era em frente a Sirius. Ela pensou em dar meia volta e sair da sala, porém, suspirou e sentou-se em frente ao garoto. br 

Para o alivio de Lyss, a aula ocorreu normalmente. Assim que o professor dispensou os alunos, Lyss ainda terminava de fazer algumas últimas anotações em seu livro quando foi interrompida. br 

- Hey Burke, você estava com quem no jardim que está até com folhas no cabelo? - Lyss sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha quando alguém sussurrou ao seu ouvido e, ao mesmo tempo, mexia em seu cabelo. Porém, Lyss sabia muito bem quem era esse "alguém". Assim que acabara a aula, Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar mais uma vez a menina. Então, debruçou-se em sua mesa e ficou bem próximo ao ouvido dela. - Me diz qual é o nome do seu namoradinho? br 

- Não há namoradinho algum, Black!- ela se esquivou do menino, contraindo os músculos do ombro, levando-o para perto do ouvido em que ele falava. - Porque diferente de você, eu não fico me esfregando com qualquer um na frente de Hogwarts inteira! – Ela olhou para trás e lançou um olhar de cinismo para o garoto e logo em seguida, voltou sua atenção para o livro. br 

Sirius encostou-se à sua cadeira novamente e, passando a mão pelo abdômen, começou a rir com orgulho do que a menina acabara de falar. – O que foi, Burke? Está com ciúmes? - Ele ainda continuava a rir. Enquanto isso, Lyss optou por fechar seu livro e ignorá-lo. Logo depois, levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse sair em direção à porta, Sirius adiantou-se e parou em frente à garota, apoiando-se em uma mesa muito próxima de Lyss e ficando da mesma altura que a menina.- Você está desse jeito só porque é uma das únicas meninas da Grifinória que nunca provou disso aqui - com um sorriso super atrevido, ele bateu em seu próprio ombro, indicando que falava dele. br 

- Pois então, Black...- Ela falava séria, sem expressar absolutamente nenhuma reação às provocações feitas pelo garoto. - Ainda faço questão de fazer parte dessa sortuda exceção. - Sirius parou de sorrir, e então Lyss resolveu sair da sala, mas antes de sair, não resistiu a provocá-lo também. - Na verdade, o que você tem que entender é que eu não sou igual às suas menininhas. Porque as garotas como eu, que por sinal, fazem parte da minoria que você nunca encostou um dedo, merecem muito mais do que um simples menininho que ainda brinca com bombas de bosta, e por mera coincidência, você faz parte desse grupinho ridículo, não é?- Ele olhou surpreso, admirando a astúcia da menina, mas antes que ele pudesse responder algo, ela continuou falando com um tom mais irônico no mundo - Agora, cá entre nós, Black...-Lyss soltou um pequeno sorriso. - Eu esperava muito mais de você do que um simples... - ela imitou o gesto que ele tinha feito há poucos minutos atrás, batendo no próprio ombro. A garota olhou para ele com decepção e logo saiu da sala rindo baixo, deixando para trás um Sirius sem resposta e totalmente constrangido com a situação.

br hr br 

Lyss deixou a sala tão orgulhosa do que acabara de falar para Sirius, que sua expressão de felicidade era nítida para qualquer um que a visse naquele momento. Porém, toda essa alegria sumiu quando ela lembrou-se de que não tinha falado com Tiago sobre a seleção de novos artilheiros. Ou seja, ainda naquele dia teria de enfrentar mais uma vez aquele quarteto inseparável. Mas deixou aquele pensamento de lado e tratou de almoçar rapidamente, pois não queria chegar atrasada na aula de Aritimancia. Tirando poções, Aritimancia era a matéria preferida de Lyss. E naquele momento ela gostava ainda mais, pois os Marotos não faziam aquela aula. br 

Logo que a aula acabou, Lyss estava exausta. O professor tinha acabado de passar duas lições e um trabalho muito difícil para a próxima aula. Como já chegara no final do dia, Lyss optou por ir para seu dormitório e descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Só que acabara pegando no sono sem querer. br 

- Lyss? Já são quase dez horas! A hora do jantar praticamente já acabou. - Nathalie, uma das colegas de quarto de Lyss, abria as cortinas da cama da amiga, que ainda dormia. - Você não vai comer? - Agora Nathalie sacudia Lyss. br 

- Acho que não, Nath, não deve ter mais nada praticamente lá em baixo - Lyss disse quase num sussurro, e tapando o rosto com sua coberta, virou para o outro lado. br 

- Está bem então. Suas amigas pediram para eu lhe entregar isso. - A menina deixou um pedaço de pergaminho ao lado do travesseiro de Lyss. - Boa noite, Lyss. -Então, Nathalie fechou novamente a cortina da cama de Lyss, deixando a garota sozinha. Lyss nem se deu ao trabalho de ler o recado, pois estava com tanto sono, que optou por ler na manhã seguinte. br 

Quando o dia amanheceu, Lyss estava bem descansada, afinal dormira quase doze horas seguidas. E assim que se sentou em sua cama, lembrou do bilhete que Nathalie havia deixado perto do seu travesseiro. Então, o abriu. br 

i Lyss,

Onde você se meteu o dia inteiro?

Nós não deveríamos estar te avisando, pois assim estamos te ajudando a ganhar a aposta, mas ouvimos o Potter dizendo que só aceitaria que os candidatos para artilheiro do time se inscrevessem até hoje à noite. Por isso, apresse-se.

Beijos,

Allie e Anne. /i br 

A garota não acreditou no que lera. Não era possível que ela perderia a chance de ser artilheira tão facilmente. Lyss se arrumou rapidamente e foi à procura de Potter. Ele não estava reunido com seus amigos no Salão Comunal, como era de seu costume, o que deixou Lyss mais nervosa ainda. Então a garota saiu rapidamente pelo retrato da mulher gorda e correu para o salão principal, mas avistou Tiago antes de chegar lá, com um garoto mais novo da Grifinória. Ela apressou-se até alcançar os dois. br 

- Potter! – disse ofegante, tentado acompanhar os passos de Tiago, já que o outro garoto, que terminara de conversar com Tiago, entrara em um corredor oposto ao que os dois seguiram. - Eu queria me inscrever para a seleção de novos artilheiros. br 

- Sinto muito, Burke, mas acabei de dispensar aquele garoto. As inscrições terminaram ontem. - ele disse calmamente, entrando no salão principal acompanhado pela menina. br 

- Como assim terminaram ontem? - Lyss estava indignada e o fuzilava com o olhar. - Não tinha nenhuma data limite no seu anúncio! br 

- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas é que como houve bastante candidatos, eu resolvi colocar um prazo, e ele terminou ontem. Portanto, sinto muito. - Tiago disse dispensando a menina e, sem esperar por uma resposta, virou-se para ir sentar-se com seu grupo de amigos, que já tomavam café-da-manhã. br 

- Você não pode fazer isso, Potter! Quem você acha que é? – Lyss puxava Tiago pelo sobretudo da Grifinória que o garoto vestia. br 

- Como assim quem eu penso que eu sou? - Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica – Eu só sou o capitão do time de quadribol, Burke! – Ele se soltou facilmente da menina, que estava segurando-o. - Agora me dê licença, pois eu vou comer antes da aula de DCAT. - Foi então que Lyss percebeu que estava morrendo de fome. A ultima vez que ela comera fora no almoço do dia anterior. - E você deveria fazer o mesmo, já que está tão pálida quanto ele - Então Tiago apontou para o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, deixando Lyss mais nervosa do que nunca. br 

- Ora seu... - Lyss já estava prestes a tirar sua varinha do bolso, mas foi interrompida. br 

- O que está acontecendo, Tiago? – Sirius chegou, dando um tapa no ombro de Tiago, e então olhou para Lyss. br 

- É a sua amiga, Sirius que insiste em participar da seleção de novos artilheiros, mas como eu já falei para ela, o prazo de inscrição terminou ontem. br 

Sirius observou a expressão de irritação no rosto Lyss por um instante, e então falou: – Então Pontas... Abra uma exceção! – Agora ele não encarava a garota, e sim Tiago, que olhou para Sirius um tanto surpreso, assim como Lyss. br 

- O quê, Almofadinhas? – Tiago preferiu perguntar, para se certificar do que tinha acabado de ouvir. br 

- Isso mesmo, Pontas. Deixe-a participar da seleção, afinal, você acredita que ela terá chances de entrar para o nosso time? - Então Sirius abriu um largo sorriso. br 

- Olhe aqui, Black! Eu não preciso mesmo que você... - Porém os garotos não a deixaram terminar a frase. br 

- Pensando por esse lado, Almofadinhas... - Então Tiago não conseguiu segurar uma risada. - Você tem toda a razão! Burke, você poderá participar dos testes para artilheiro do time da Grifinória! Tudo graças ao Sirius - Tiago sorriu com orgulho para o amigo - Agora tenho que ir, Lily já deve estar furiosa comigo.- Então Tiago saiu deixando Lyss e Sirius a sós. br 

Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo. Lyss estava muito nervosa. Ela não queria de jeito algum pensar que só faria o teste para artilheiro por causa de Sirius. Já o menino, estava satisfeito com a situação. br 

- E então, Burke - Sirius cruzou os braços e olhou profundamente para a menina. - Eu não mereço nem um obrigado?- ele esboçou um sorriso. br 

- Não, Black! Você não merece nada além do meu desprezo. - Lyss também cruzou os braços e encarou Sirius sem medo. – Agora me dê licença que eu vou tomar o meu café! - Lyss não deixou Sirius responder e virou as costas. br 

- Foi essa a educação que você recebeu dos seus pais Burke?- Sirius falou em um tom alto, suficiente para a garota ouvir. E ela o ignorou, deixando-o muito contrariado. Não era possível. Praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts dariam o mundo para trocar algumas palavras com ele, porém, e Lyss o tratava daquela maneira. Toda essa situação estava tirando-o do sério. Então, Sirius se lembrou dá ultima conversa que teve com garota, e não hesitou quando percebeu que estava indo em direção a menina abraçando-a por trás .- Acho que não, né? - ele sussurrou trazendo o corpo da garota para mais perto dele.

br hr br 

Lyss caminhava a passos largos em direção à mesa da Grifinória, quando ouviu Sirius provocá-la, falando da educação que ela havia recebido de seus pais. Como ele poderia ser tão ousado daquela maneira? Está certo que ela tinha sido um tanto grossa com ele, mas nada justificava ele usar o nome da família dela daquela maneira. Por isso, optou por ignorá-lo, afinal, àquela altura, ela já sabia muito bem como provocá-lo. Foi quando Lyss se deu por satisfeita, que sentiu alguém a abraçando pela cintura br 

- Acho que não, né? - Lyss ouviu Sirius sussurrando ao ouvido dela, e depois trazendo o corpo dela ainda mais perto do dele. br 

Por um pequeno instante, Lyss ficou surpresa e encantada com a astúcia do garoto. Porém esse sentimento foi logo possuído por um ódio tamanho que Lyss nem sabia que existia dentro de si. br 

- Me larga, Black!- ela se desvencilhou do menino, que no mesmo instante, jogou as mãos para o alto, e riu sarcasticamente. - Quantas vezes terei que repetir que eu não sou igual às garotinhas com que você está acostumado a lidar! - ela olhava com tanta fúria para o garoto, que ele optou por para de rir e a encarar da mesma maneira br 

- Não foi você, Burke, que disse que esperava muito mais de mim? - ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso. br 

- Foi, mas isso não quer dizer que...- Antes de continuar, Lyss parou e pensou que não levaria a nada ficar ali discutindo com Black. Ela só iria ficar nervosa e ele, como sempre, muito contente por ter conseguido tirá-la do sério. Por isso, optou por finalizar aquela situação, mas não sem antes expressar sua raiva pelo menino. - Eu te odeio, i Sirius /i . - Ela olhou com desprezo para o garoto e finalmente foi comer alguma coisa antes das aulas começarem.

br hr br 

Os dias se passaram e as provocações entre Lyss e Sirius diminuíram bastante. Depois da última discussão, Sirius resolveu passar a ignorá-la assim como ela fazia com ele, mas para Lyss, quanto mais longe de Black estivesse, melhor. Devido às diversas tarefas que os professores estavam passando, Lyss quase não achava mais tempo para conversar com suas amigas de outra casa, e principalmente de treinar para algum tipo de teste de quadribol. Nos últimos dias ela passava boa parte do seu tempo livre no salão comunal ou na biblioteca estudando para os NOM'S. O fim de setembro chegou e com ele, o tão esperado dia para muitos grifinórios. O dia do teste de quadribol. A garota havia acordado muito disposta, e as aulas ocorreram normalmente. Tiago viera avisar que o teste seria logo após o jantar por isso, quando foi descer para comer, Lyss já levava sua vassoura consigo. Porém não conseguiu tocar na comida de tão nervosa que estava. br 

- Lyss! Estávamos te procurando! – Joanne e Allie se sentaram ao lado da amiga na mesa da Grifinória, o que gerou muitos olhares desconfortáveis de outros alunos que estavam ali por perto. Porém, as três já tinham se acostumado com aquele tipo de situação. br 

- Oi, meninas. - Lyss deu um leve sorriso, e mexeu na comida com o garfo. br 

- O que foi, Lyss? Você não vai jantar? – Allie perguntou ao observar o prato de comida. br 

- Não consigo! Estou muito nervosa! – Ela soltou o garfo no prato, o que fez um barulho um tanto alto, chamando a atenção dos demais que estavam perto. Porém ela nem percebeu, já que olhava para as amigas como se pedisse socorro. br 

- Calma Lyss! – Joanne roubou um cogumelo do prato da amiga, antes de prosseguir. - É somente um teste para artilheiro do time de quadribol! – ela mastigava o cogumelo enquanto já pegava outro. Porém, foi repreendida por Allie, que lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. br 

- Pois é! i Era /i para ser um ínfimo teste de quadribol. Mas graças à maldita aposta que vocês inventaram, eu estou desse jeito! – Lyss empurrou, emburrada o prato para frente de Joanne, que lhe retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso. br 

- Bom, Lyss... Aposta é aposta! Você não pode descumprir sua palavra! - Allie disse apreensiva. br 

- Eu sei, eu sei – Lyss agora olhava para baixo, onde mexia nos próprios dedos, nervosamente. - Isso não estava passando pela minha cabeça. br 

- Bom, então a única coisa que podemos lhe desejar é boa sorte, amiga – Allie acariciava os cabelos de Lyss, tentando acalmá-la um pouco. br 

- Isso, Lyss! Você tem que ficar calma, afinal, você só aceitou a aposta porque sabia que era capaz de ganhá-la, não é mesmo? - a ruiva falava entre um cogumelo e outro. br 

- É, Anne, você tem razão. - Lyss agora estava distraída, olhando para o horizonte como se estivesse refletindo ou sonhando acordada, quando de repente, sentiu alguém lhe dando um belo tapa no ombro. br 

- Burke, acho melhor você parar de alimentar suas amigas sonserinas em nossa mesa e começar a alimentar a si mesma, afinal, desse jeito você não vai conseguir ficar um minuto em cima da vassoura - Sirius nem parou para olhar para a garota, apenas continuou andando. br 

- Black, seu... - ela já se levantava da mesa para tirar satisfações com o garoto, mas este foi mais ligeiro. br 

- Tiago pediu para lhe avisar que daqui a cinco minutos é para você estar em frente à porta do salão principal.- Então Sirius apressou o passo, fazendo com que a garota desistisse de ir atrás dele. br 

- E ainda por cima sou obrigada a aturar este ser na minha vida! - ela sentou-se novamente, bufando de raiva de Sirius. br 

- Não esquente com isso Lyss. Ele vai pagar pelo preço dessas brincadeirinhas – Allie sorriu, enquanto observava Sirius se afastar. - Agora acho melhor você ir, não é? Já que não seria legal chegar atrasada nesse tipo de teste não é mesmo? – Allie se levantou da mesa da Grifinória. - Vamos indo também, Anne. Vamos terminar de jantar na mesa da Sonserina. br 

- Isso. Vou indo mesmo – Então, Joanne e Lyss também deixaram a mesa da Grifinória. br 

Allie e Joanne acompanharam Lyss até a porta do salão principal, onde alguns alunos da Grifinória já estavam esperando tão ansiosos quanto Lyss para o teste. Depois as duas sonserinas voltaram para a mesa para terminar de comer, e Lyss ficou sozinha. br 

Não demorou muito para que todos chegassem. Lyss não entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu que além dos candidatos para a vaga, estavam ali presentes os outros dois artilheiros do time da Grifinória, que eram Sirius e um garoto com um sobrenome um tanto incomum, do qual Lyss não se recordava, só sabia que ele era trouxa. Logo passou pela mente da garota que eles ajudariam Tiago na escolha do novo artilheiro, o que seria um ponto realmente negativo para ela, já que com o Black como júri, seria muito mais difícil para ela conquistar aquela vaga no time. Lyss estava ficando realmente nervosa com a situação, mas foi logo dispersada quando, a mando de Tiago, todos saíram pelo jardim em direção ao campo de quadribol. A garota optou por seguir o grupo a uma larga distância, já que assim poderia observar de longe quem eram seus adversários. Essa era sua primeira estratégia: perceber com que tipo de pessoas ela esta lidando. Seria um ponto muito positivo, pois assim ela poderia agir de acordo com o ritmo e jeito das pessoas em si. Havia muitos candidatos, a menina concluiu rapidamente. Eram em cerca de vinte e dois para somente uma única vaga. Aquilo era impossível, tinha algo errado ali, e Lyss ainda não descobrira o que era. Mas assim que chegaram ao campo, para a surpresa de Lyss, Tiago explicou o que estava acontecendo. br 

- Bom, acho que todos aqui sabem o motivo pelo qual o nosso time perdeu feio para a Sonserina no ano passado não é mesmo? - Tiago referia-se à derrota do time, cuja motivo principal foi o desfalque e o despreparo dos artilheiros do time. – Enfim, devido a esses últimos acontecimentos, resolvi que a melhor solução era fazer outra seleção de artilheiros para o time. Resumindo, todos vocês que estão aqui, incluindo Sirius Black e Josh Mishood, estão concorrendo a três vagas no time e não só pela vaga de McMilian, que saiu do time, pois terminou seus estudos em Hogwarts no ano passado. - Tiago falava seriamente, ele tinha postura de líder. Embora fosse difícil, Lyss admitia que em todos os seus anos de Hogwarts, nunca vira um capitão tão decido e objetivo como Potter. br 

- Enfim, ao todo vocês são em vinte quatro. A seleção será feita em três diferentes partes. A primeira será um teste teórico sobre as funções de um artilheiro e regras de quadribol. Os doze primeiros candidatos que obtiverem as melhores notas irão para a segunda fase. - Ele fez uma pausa, pois algumas pessoas começaram a cochichar algo sobre o que falara. Assim que o silêncio voltou, ele prosseguiu. – A segunda fase será baseada na tática que eu planejei para o nosso time esse ano, ou seja, grandes arremessos. Por isso, dos doze, os seis que conseguirem arremessar a goles o mais longe possível serão classificados para a terceira e última fase, que eu não vou revelar do que se trata, pois ela não será realizada hoje, e sim em uma outra data que será divulgada somente para os seis melhores candidatos. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? – Tiago cruzou os braços, observando–os um por um. Lyss achou muito interessante o sistema que ele adotara para definir os novos artilheiros. Era um tanto quanto i inovador. /i br 

- Já que ninguém se manifestou, vamos começar porque, temos pouco tempo. - Então Tiago tirou de uma maleta que carregava vários pergaminhos e penas, e distribuiu para todos que estavam ali. br 

Assim que ele entregou o teste e a pena para Lyss, o nervosismo que tomava conta da garota sumiu. As questões, pelo menos para ela, estavam de nível básico, porém continham muitos detalhes, dos quais somente pessoas interessadas no assunto, o que era o caso da garota, saberiam responder. Certamente, pensou Lyss, classificariam-se para a segunda fase os candidatos mais atenciosos ou os que tiveram alguma experiência com quadribol, afinal, muitas das perguntas envolviam comportamento de jogador em campo e etc... br 

A medida em que as pessoas entregavam os seus testes, com a ajuda de um feitiço, Tiago calculou as notas rapidamente. Lyss foi uma das primeiras a entregar, o que surpreendeu bastante Tiago e Sirius, que a observava de longe. Aos poucos, os outros vinte e três candidatos foram devolvendo os resultados para Tiago, que em poucos minutos, já tinha o nome dos doze candidatos classificados para a próxima fase. br 

Para a felicidade de Lyss, ela foi uma das primeiras a ser classificada para a segunda fase do teste. Não só ela como outras quatro garotas. Os outros sete candidatos eram todos homens, e dentre eles estavam Sirius e Josh Mishood, os antigos artilheiros da Grifinória. Porém, Lyss havia tido maior pontuação do que ambos, o que deixou a menina animada a ponto de fazer com que ela lançasse um olhar extremamente provocativo para Sirius, enquanto ele a encarava sério, sem expressar emoção alguma. br 

- Então, tirando os nomes que acabei de citar, os outros já estão dispensados.- Tiago guardou todo o material que tinha utilizado e abriu outra mala para pegar uma goles que estava guardada. Os outros já iam se retirando do campo, quando Tiago continou. – Bom, preciso que vocês façam uma fila atrás desta marca que eu desenhei no gramado. A goles está enfeitiçada para que, faça uma marca temporária no chão cair. Assim teremos o controle da distância do arremesso de cada um de vocês. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? – Os candidatos se organizavam em uma fila, e ninguém se manifestou perante a última pergunta de Potter. - Tudo bem, então vamos começar. br 

O primeiro da fila era um garoto loiro do quinto ano. Lyss achou que ele seria um bom adversário, afinal o garoto era um tanto forte para a sua idade. Porém, assim que o garoto arremessou a goles, Lyss viu que estava realmente enganada. A bola havia atingindo uma distancia muito pequena, e ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não seria um dos seis para a passar para a próxima fase. O menino saiu da fila cabisbaixo e foi para o lado de Tiago, que estava com uma prancheta, anotando também as posições dos arremessos. A próxima da fila, era Margareth Okaihan, uma garota do quinto ano também. Ela era de família pura, descendente de orientais. Lyss só a conhecia de vista. Margareth não demorou muito para lançar a goles. A bola ganhou uma altura absurda, mas caiu poucos metros mais distante que a do garoto. A garota então se juntou a Tiago e ao outro menino. Ela parecia satisfeita com o resultado. Então Josh Mishood pegou a goles. Ele tinha uma expressão seria e concentrada no rosto. O arremesso do garoto foi um tanto ligeiro e a marca feita pela sua goles era bem afastada das outras duas. Então finalmente chegou a vez de Lysandra. Ela estava muito nervosa. Tinha certeza que era capaz de lançar a bola muito mais longe do que as três anteriores. Respirou fundo e pegou a goles que estava no chão. br 

- Quando você estiver pronta, pode jogar. – Tiago falou sem olhar para garota, apenas fazendo anotações em sua prancheta. br 

Lyss se concentrou e lançou a goles com toda a força que tinha para o ar. A bola não ganhou uma boa altura, porém alcançou uma velocidade incrível e foi parar a mais ou menos 10 metros mais longe que a bola de Mishood. Ela sentiu um alívio intenso tomar conta de seu corpo, quando se juntou ao Potter para aguardar os outros arremessos. Porém ela sabia que ter lançado a bola mais distante até aquele momento não significava nada, porque a vez dos melhores adversários ainda não chegara. br 

Depois de Lyss, quem arremessou foi um garoto do sexto ano, e a sua marca ficou um pouco à frente da marca dela, para o desespero da garota. Quem iria jogar agora era Tomas Durthney. Ele era do mesmo ano que Lyss. Moreno, alto e forte, dos olhos azuis, fazia sucesso com as garotas, mas nada equiparado aos Marotos. Lyss tinha a absoluta certeza de que ele lançaria a goles muito mais longe do que ela fora capaz. Dito e feito. O menino não só lançou a goles mais longe do que a dela, como praticamente isolou a bola em uma distancia imbatível. Seria praticamente impossível alguém lançar a bola mais longe do que a dele. Tomas com certeza seria um dos seis candidatos para a terceira e última fase daquele teste. Então assim que o garoto se juntou ao grupo foi a vez de Sirius Black arremessar. Ele não parecia nada nervoso, ao contrário de Lyss, que não tirava os olhos do garoto, concentrada em cada movimento que ele fazia. Sirius demorou muito para arremessar, mas, assim que o fez, sua bola fez uma bela curva no ar e tomou uma boa distancia de todas as outras, menos da marca imbatível de Tomas.Então ele se juntou ao grupo, enquanto Emily McMillian se preparava para sua jogada. br 

- Muito bom meu arremesso, você não achou, Burke? – Sirius sussurrou em tom provocativo no ouvido de Lyss de forma que só ela ouvisse. Porém, Lyss cruzou os braços e fingiu que não escutara o que Black tinha falado. A garota estava um tanto concentrada e apreensiva, pois Emily McMilian era a irmã mais nova do ex-artilheiro da Grifinória. E para a surpresa de Lyss e de Sirius, a marca da goles da garota ficou praticamente ao lado da marca de Sirius. Somente uns centímetros a menos. Lyss agora estava desesperada. Ainda faltavam quatro arremessos, e ela já estava em quinto lugar. Se mais duas pessoas atirassem a bola, mais distante que a dela, ela estaria desclassificada. E para piorar ainda a situação, logo que lançou a goles, Emily veio para o lado de Black, e Lyss teve que aturar ao seu lado Sirius parabenizando a outra garota pelo belo arremesso com muitos beijos e abraços. Emily era o mais novo i affair /i de Sirius. br 

Os outros quatros arremessos foram de Juliet Foster, uma garota da série de Lyss, Carlos Holloway, Monique Kirtoy e um garoto do quarto ano. Porém, para o alívio de Lyss, nenhum deles conseguiu arremessar mais longe que ela. br 

Então Tiago chamou, em ordem, os seis candidatos para a próxima fase. Tomas Durthney, Sirius Black, Emily McMilian, o garoto do sexto ano, Lyss e Carlos Holloway. Tiago ficara um tanto desapontado, pois Josh Mishood, não havia se classificado. Mas regras eram regras, o garoto não poderia voltar atrás. Após dispensar os outros seis candidatos, Tiago começou o seu discurso. br 

- Confesso que esses três últimos classificados foram uma grande surpresa para mim. - Ele olhava atentamente para Lyss, o garoto do sexto ano e Carlos. – Mas desejo boa sorte para vocês seis. – Tiago sorriu para todos. – O teste final será amanhã mesmo, neste mesmo horário. E como vocês notaram, nós não usamos a vassoura hoje, porém, não esqueçam de trazê-la amanhã, ok? br 

- Ok, Potter, mas do que se trata o teste que faremos amanhã? – Lyss perguntou apreensiva. br 

- Será uma grande surpresa, Burke. Contarei com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, mas te aconselho a se preparar bastante, pois vai ser um tanto cansativo. – Tiago falou sem dar muita atenção, o que irritou Lyss. – Muito bem, vocês estão dispensados. E parabéns por terem chegado até aqui. - Potter recolhia as duas maletas do chão, enquanto todos já deixavam o campo. br 

Lyss caminhava sozinha de volta para o castelo, levando sua vassoura à mão. Ela não estava nada satisfeita pos ter ficado em quinto lugar nos arremessos. Enquanto caminhava, passavam por ela Sirius de mão dada com Emily de um lado, e Juliet Foster do outro. As duas meninas riam alegremente do que Sirius falava, enquanto ele agarrava uma pela cintura e dava um beijo no rosto da outra. Aquela cena embrulhava o estomago de Lyss. Como aquilo era possível? Aquelas garotas não se davam respeito algum. Está certo que Sirius era um tanto atraente e àquela altura, Lyss já reconhecia isso com facilidade, mas nada justificaria Emily ou Juliet aceitar a situação dele ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Mas Lyss preferiu voltar suas atenções para a última fase do teste de quadribol. Estava tão curiosa para saber o que Tiago teria preparado para o dia seguinte que não tirou aquilo da cabeça, até chegar em seu dormitório e deitar-se em sua cama, e acabou dormindo pensando se realmente teria condições de vencer aquele último desafio que esperava por ela.

br br br 

b N/A: /b Como vocês devem ter percebido, eu caprichei um pouco mais neste capitulo, e ele ficou maior que o outro. Não esqueçam de me deixarem comentários ok? Prometo responder todos no próximo capítulo. br 

b N/A: /b Bom, eu já tenho o cap. 3 pronto. Porém ainda estou à procura de um beta que entregue minhas fics revisadas no prazo combinado. Por isso a próxima atualização não está dependendo de mim e sim do meu beta. br 

b Reviews: /b i Monique, /i espero que você tenha gostado do que a Lyss preparou para o Sirius, e vem muita mais por aí. i Srta. Pads, /i acho que depois deste capítulo você deve estar gostando ainda mais da Lyss não é? Haahah. Meninas, muito obrigada por terem deixado reviews ta? Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me motiva a continuar escrevendo!


	4. Arcando com as Conseqüências

b N/A: /b Resolvi colocar esta observação antes, já que neste capítulo a fic faz jus ao se enquadrar em NC-17. Lembrando que para isso, a fic não precisa necessariamente conter cenas de sexo, mas também cenas fortes de violência. Por isso, eu aconselharia as pessoas de estômago fraco a pensar duas vezes antes de prosseguir a leitura.

br br br 

Como era um sábado, Lyss acordou um pouco tarde para o comum. Ela estava muito cansada devido ao teste que enfrentara na noite anterior. Como de costume, a garota se levantou e foi tomar seu café da manhã, sozinha, na mesa da Grifinória. O salão já estava quase vazio, pois a maioria dos alunos já havia comido, e agora saiam para o jardim, ou então para biblioteca para estudar. Porém, antes mesmo que ela pudesse tomar um gole de suco de abóbora, a garota avistou Allie e Joanne vindo, correndo, em sua direção. br 

- E então, Lyss, como foi? – Allie e Joanne sentaram-se em frente a Lyss, batucando ansiosamente na mesa. br 

- Por enquanto, está tudo bem... – Lyss respondeu calmamente, dando um gole no seu suco, e depois encarou as amigas esboçando um leve sorriso no rosto. br 

- Como assim por enquanto? Você não conseguiu passar no teste? Explica isso direito, Lysandra!- Joanne estava um tanto curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido na noite passada. br 

- Não! Não é nada disso!- Lyss pousou o copo na mesa e então continuou – Eu passei sim nos testes! Mas eles ainda não acabaram! A última parte será hoje à noite. – então Lyss explicou tudo o que havia acontecido para as garotas, que ficaram um tanto surpresas. br 

- Só mesmo o Potter para inventar uma coisa dessas! – Joanne falava seriamente – Mas confesso que foi uma bela estratégia, colocar o Black e o Mishood para participar dessa nova seleção de artilheiros. br 

- É, eu também achei. – Lyss respondia entre uma mordida e outra que dava no pão – Apesar de ser o Potter, ele é um ótimo capitão de quadribol. – a garota não agüentava mais falar daquele assunto, era um tanto desgastante. Por isso, optou por desviar o rumo da conversa – Mas então garotas, o que vamos hoje? Eu estava pensando em terminar um trabalho de Aritimancia que eu devo entregar sem... br 

- Lyss! Você se esqueceu que prometeu para a gente que assim que tivesse um tempo livre nos ajudaria em poções? – Allie disse apreensiva. br 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então me encontrem na biblioteca daqui a dez minutos. Enquanto eu termino de tomar meu café, vocês podem ir buscando os livros e lições, ok? br 

- Ok! Então até daqui a pouco! – Allie sorriu para Lyss e, em seguida, ela e Joanne saíram para as masmorras, deixando Lyss sozinha na mesa da Grifinória. A garota dava o último gole do seu suco quando novamente foi interrompida por uma voz. br 

- Hey, Lyss! Parabéns! Você foi surpreendente ontem nos testes! – Tomas Durthney, o garoto do mesmo ano que Lyss que no teste havia isolado a goles de uma maneira incrível, foi falar com ela sobre seu desempenho da noite anterior, o que a deixou meio envergonhada. br 

- Ora, você só pode estar brincando, não é mesmo? – a garota sorria para ele – Surpreendente foi quem lançou a goles a uma distancia absurda, e não quem ficou em quinto lugar! br 

O garoto riu do comentário da garota, fincando encabulado. br 

– Mas é sério, Lyss! – Tomas retribuiu o sorriso de Lyss - Sirius também concordou comigo quando comentei com ele sobre a sua performance espetacular! br 

A garota, que estava beliscando um último pedaço de bolo, engasgou-se com o que o garoto dissera. br 

– O Sirius o que? – ela tentou disfarçar a surpresa que tivera ao ouvir aquilo. br 

- Concordou também que você foi muito bem nos testes! – Durthney repetiu, sem notar diferença alguma no comportamento da menina, para o alívio de Lyss. br 

- Poxa, que bom! - Lyss se levantava da mesa apressadamente - Muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas agora eu tenho que ir estudar com as minhas amigas, ok? – ela sorriu sem graça para o menino – Nos vemos hoje à noite! Tchau! - Então Lyss saiu do salão apressadamente, deixando para trás um Tomas sem entender absolutamente nada. br 

Lyss caminhava em direção à biblioteca, completamente em êxtase. Como aquilo era possível? Lyss nunca imaginara que um dia pudesse ouvir de alguém que Sirius a elogiara. Aquilo tudo era ilusório demais. Está certo que a garota havia ido muito bem nos testes, mas não a ponto de receber elogios assim. E, além do mais, tanto Tomas quanto Sirius haviam se saído muito melhor que ela. Porém, mesmo com tudo isso, Lyss não conseguiu segurar um sorriso de satisfação pelo o que Durthney havia acabado de lhe falar. br 

A menina estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando chegou à biblioteca. O lugar estava muito mais cheio que o normal, pois como o tempo estava frio e chuvoso, os estudantes que pretendiam dar uma volta ou passar o tempo no jardim, acabaram desistindo do programa e foram estudar também. Allie e Anne não haviam chegado, e todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. O único jeito de se estudar ali era pedir para alguém que já estava sentado deixasse ela e as amigas sentarem na mesma mesa. E foi o que a menina fez, quando viu um rapaz sentado de costas, sozinho em uma mesa. br 

- Por favor, será que eu e minhas amigas poderíamos sentar aqui? – Lyss disse gentilmente, aproximando-se do garoto que estava entretido com seus estudos. br 

- Mas que milagre... A senhorita Burke agora resolveu ser um pouco mais educada do que de costume! - Sirius levantava a cabeça e sorria ironicamente para a menina - Mas é claro Burke, seria uma honra ter a sua companhia durante os meus estudos. br 

Quando Sirius levantou a cabeça, Lyss se achou um tanto burra por não ter reconhecido o rapaz que estava de costas. br 

– Olha só, Black, saiba que eu prefiro tirar zero em qualquer matéria a ter que agüentar sua ilustre presença por mais de alguns segundos! – todo o tom de gentileza que a garota usara pouco atrás fora substituída por um áspero tom de voz. br 

- Que bom, Burke, pois assim eu ainda tenho alguns segundos para lhe perguntar algumas coisas sobre poções e... br 

- Black, sinceramente, se você tem alguma dúvida da matéria, você deveria tirá-las com suas namoradas, e não comigo, ok? Agora me dê licença, vou procurar outro lugar para me sentar. – Lyss já estava de saída quando Sirius segurou-a pelo braço. br 

- Pode se sentar aqui, Burke, eu já estava indo embora, preciso me encontrar com Emily antes do teste de hoje à noite. - Sirius fechava o livro e arrastava a cadeira para se levantar. br 

- Já sei, Black, você quer dar algumas aulinhas práticas para ela, não é mesmo? - Lyss sorria com o canto dos lábios, enquanto Sirius já estava em pé de frente à mesa – Cuidado, pois a Foster pode não gostar muito da idéia, viu? – a garota estava seria, porém segurava-se para não rir, enquanto sentava-se à mesa que o garoto acabara de desocupar. br 

- Burke, ouvindo você falar dessa maneira, parece até que você queria muito é estar no lugar de uma delas. – ele cruzou os braços, analisando o comportamento de Lyss. br 

- Por Merlim! Prefiro morrer solteira a estar no lugar de uma delas! Realmente eu não sei quem é pior! Elas por aceitarem essa situação, ou você por ter coragem de beijar duas garotas que aceitam uma situação dessa! Juro, isso é extremamente nauseante. – Lyss olhou para Sirius com uma cara de nojo, o que deixou o garoto encabulado. br 

- Só para o seu conhecimento, nojentinha, eu não estou com uma nem outra. Não é isso que eu procuro em uma garota. - ele olhava para Lyss, que desviou o olhar para a entrada da biblioteca – Pois como você mesma disse, é nauseante beijar duas meninas que aceitem essa situação. Mas o que posso fazer se esse é o único tipo de garota que existe ultimamente aqui em Hogwarts? – ele parou, pensando que Lyss iria se manifestar, mas ela ficou calada. – São todas apenas um passatempo. Até mais tarde, Burke. br 

E então o garoto saiu da biblioteca, deixando Lyss sozinha. Ela ficara bastante surpresa com o que Sirius havia lhe falado, porém era difícil acreditar em metade das palavras que ele dissera. Afinal, todos sabiam que Black era um cafajeste de marca maior, e que essa não passava de mais uma das inúmeras desculpas que ele já havia inventado. br 

Pouco tempo após de Sirius deixar a biblioteca, Allie e Joanne chegarem com uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos, deixando Lyss um tanto desanimada ao perceber que passaria boa parte do seu dia estudando com as amigas. br 

- Lyss! Você é um mito! Como você conseguiu achar essa mesa livre? – Joanne olhava admirada para Lyss como se ela houvesse conquistado algo impossível. br 

- Que exagero, Anne! – Lyss soltou uma pequena risada – Assim que eu entrei, um menino havia acabado de desocupar a mesa e então eu sentei! br 

- Muita sorte! – Aliie sorriu – Mas, então, vamos começar? – A loira estava um tanto empolgada com os estudos. br 

- Vamos, mas...- Lyss olhou para a pilha de livro e logo surgiu uma expressão chorosa em seu rosto – Não era só poções que vocês precisavam de ajuda? br 

- Ahnn Lyss! Para de reclamar! – Joanne procurava a página exata de um livro enquanto falava. br 

- É mesmo, Lyss! Quem mandou você ser assim, tão nerdizinha? – Allie sorria para a amiga. br 

- Eu não sou Nerd! Eu só estudo, diferente de vocês! br 

- Ok, Ok! Ninguém é nerd aqui tudo bem? – Joanne pousou o livro que estava com ela em frente a Lyss – Agora, por favor, me explica este exercício? – A ruiva tinha um olhar de desespero no rosto. br 

As três só saíram da biblioteca quando Joanne e Allie haviam tirado todas as suas dúvidas com Lyss, o que demorou um bocado. Eram tantas perguntas que assim que fecharam o último livro, já havia anoitecido e restavam poucos alunos na biblioteca. As garotas estavam um tanto exaustas e com bastante fome, nem haviam parado para comer, a não ser por alguns sapos de chocolate que Allie sempre carregava em seu bolso. A única coisa boa disso tudo é que Lyss acabara deixando a ansiosidade para a última parte do teste de quadribol de lado. br 

- Bom, meninas, acho que eu vou para o meu dormitório tomar um banho e relaxar um pouquinho antes do teste. Encontro com vocês no salão principal mais tarde, tudo bem? – Lyss já se levantara da cadeira e agora se espreguiçava. br 

- Ok. Mas não demore se não você pode se atrasar e o Potter não vai gostar nada disso. – Allie e Joanne recolhiam os livros. br 

- Tudo bem! Vou indo, então. – Lyss deixou a biblioteca e o nervosismo começou a tomar conta da menina, já que agora ela começava a pensar no teste que enfrentaria a pouco. Com certeza, ser amigo de Tiago nessas circunstâncias seria um tanto útil, já que assim poderia obter algumas informações sobre o que ele estaria planejando. O problema é que Lyss nunca foi e não pretendia virar amiga de Tiago, pelo maior motivo que fosse. br hr br 

Assim que Lyss adentrou no salão comunal da Grifinória, pode perceber o tanto de estudantes que estavam ali. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Havia gente brincando, falando alto, conversando, brigando, namorando e até estudando. Porém o que prendeu a atenção de Lyss foi justamente um grupo de garotos rodeados por meninas de todas as idades. Eram os marotos. br 

Aquilo era incrível! Pedro, Tiago, Remus e Sirius conseguiam envolver a todos com suas piadas e brincadeiras a ponto de todas as garotas, não só da Grifinória, como das outras casas, serem loucas por eles. Lyss ficou um bom tempo parada em frente à mulher gorda, analisado o comportamento de cada um deles. Remus parecia o mais tímido, falava pouco e ria com as piadas dos outros, sendo também o que aparentava ser o mais educado e atencioso com as garotas. Pedro já era um pouco mais diferente, era um tanto eufórico e parecia seguir a maioria dos comentários de Tiago ou de Sirius. Em relação às mulheres, Lyss percebeu que ele não fazia tanto sucesso quanto os outros três, porém nunca estava sozinho. br 

Tiago era nitidamente o líder do grupo. Estava sempre animado, e aparentava também ser o mais simpático. Entretanto, este só tinha olhos para uma garota, e todos sabiam disso. Lily nem sempre estava perto de Tiago, afinal ela também tinha outros amigos e amigas, mas nem era preciso, pois o carinho que ambos tinham um pelo outro era admirado e respeitado pela maioria das estudantes de Hogwarts. Porém, sempre havia uma ou outra um pouco mais atirada, que Tiago fazia questão de dispensar da maneira mais educada possível. Já Sirius era o mais sedutor de todos os quatro. Além de estar sempre brincando e alegrando a todos, estava sempre sorrindo. Lyss tinha certeza de que mesmo que ele não fizesse parte daquele grupo, ele ainda seria um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola. Isso porque Sirius aspirava sedução e popularidade e garotas aos seus pés nunca iriam faltar, disso todos sabiam. br 

Enfim, apesar de terem personalidades bem diferentes, havia algo em comum entre os quatro que ninguém poderia negar. A amizade e a confiança que eles expressavam uns pelos outros era magnífica. E também a única coisa que Lyss admirava naquele grupo de estudantes que mais lhe deram nos nervos durante toda sua estadia em Hogwarts. br 

- Por que em vez de ficar só olhando, você não se junta àquelas garotas, Lyss? – Juliet Foster olhou ironicamente para Lysandra, depois de tê-la empurrado para passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda. No mesmo momento, Lyss quis fuzilar Foster, afinal nunca fora com a cara da menina, e depois do relacionamento que a garota tivera com Sirius e Emily ao mesmo tempo, Lyss tinha repulsa pela menina. No entanto, Lyss optou pela sua educação, resolvendo ignorá-la e subir para o seu dormitório para tomar um longo banho antes do jantar.

br hr br 

Lyss ligou o chuveiro, e enquanto a água aquecia, a garota se despia, colocando suas roupas em um cesto de roupas sujas. Assim que o espelho começou a embaçar, Lyss entrou debaixo d'água. Foi como se a água descarregasse todo a tensão que ela sentia naquele momento. A garota ainda ficou um bom tempo se banhando, até desligar o chuveiro e colocar uma roupa. Lyss agora se sentia aliviada e se julgava pronta para qualquer tipo de prova que Tiago fosse lhe aplicar. Ela penteou o cabelo rapidamente, e saiu com sua vassoura para o salão principal, para depois seguir direto para o campo de quadribol. br 

Dessa vez nem o nervosismo e nem nada impediria Lysandra de fazer uma bela refeição. A garota estava morrendo de fome, afinal só estava com o que comeu de manhã no estômago. E assim o fez. Lyss fez um prato com tudo o que tinha direito: galinha assada, pudim de carne e batatas amanteigadas. E ainda, de sobremesa, comeu alguns docinhos de hortelã, os seus preferidos. br 

- Nossa! Isso que eu chamo de energia calórica! Juro, Lyss, não sei como você e Anne não engordam comendo desse jeito! – Allie deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela. Enquanto isso, Joanne vinha pelo outro lado da mesa, sentando-se em frente às duas. br 

Lyss riu do comentário da amiga e ofereceu os docinhos para as duas, porém só Joanne aceitou. – Docinhos de hortelã não engordam Allie! Você deveria substituir seus sapos de chocolates por alguns deles. – ela disse brincando para a loira ao seu lado. br 

- Meus sapinhos são muito mais deliciosos do que esses doces de verdes! – Allie tirou um sapo do bolso e deu uma grande mordida nele – E falando dessa maneira parece que eu sou uma bola. br 

- Você não é uma bola, Allie, você está no ponto! – Lyss não segurou o riso ao ver o bico que amiga fizera com o seu último comentário. br 

- Não mesmo! Se você fosse realmente uma bola, não estaria recebendo diversos convites de Malfoy para o baile de dia das bruxas. – Joanne falava de boca cheia. br 

- O QUE? – Lyss arregalou os olhos, extremamente surpresa - Você e o Lucius... – Lyss levou a mão na boca. – E a Narcisa? – Lyss abriu um largo sorriso. br 

- Sua idiota! Era pra você deixar eu contar! – Allie disse áspera para Joanne – Não é nada de mais, Lyss, eles romperam por um tempo e então ele me convidou para ir com ele ao baile. br 

- Mas o baile é só daqui a um mês! br 

- Pois é, enquanto isso vamos nos encontrar algumas vezes. – Allie disse com um sorriso maroto, o que fez Anne e Lyss rirem bastante. br 

- Se Narcisa souber disso, ela...- ia dizendo Lyss, mas Allie a interrompeu. br 

- Pois é. Ele pediu descrição total, pelo menos até o dia do baile, por isso...- Então Allie levou o dedo indicador à boca, como se pedisse silêncio para amiga. br 

- Ok. Eu não vou contar para ninguém. – Lyss piscou para a amiga – Então meninas, acho melhor eu ir andando, pois já estou super atrasada, todos já foram para o campo! – Ela se punha em pé, e depois de respirar fundo, sorriu alegremente – Torçam por mim! br 

- Boa Sorte! E cuidado! – Joanne e Allie gritaram para a amiga que já se afastava da mesa, praticamente correndo com a vassoura na mão. br 

Assim que saiu do castelo, Lyss só percebeu que esquecera de colocar seu sobretudo quando sentiu a gelada brisa da noite contra ela. Estava somente com a blusa branca do uniforme e um casaco de algodão preto. A garota abotoou os três últimos botões de seu casaco e apressou o passo, até o campo de Quadribol. br 

Lyss estranhou ao se aproximar do campo, e avistar mais pessoas no campo do que somente os que passaram da segunda fase. br 

- Vejo que pontualidade não é o seu forte, não é, Burke? - Tiago, enquanto abria uma maleta com dois balaços enfeitiçados, observou de soslaio a garota se aproximando – Então, para os que chegaram agora, a terceira e última fase para a seleção dos novos artilheiros será a simulação de um jogo de quadribol, porém um pouco diferente. Não haverá apanhador e o jogo irá durar somente trinta minutos. Os três artilheiros que fizerem mais pontos entrarão para o time. –Tiago fez uma pausa e se pos de pé para terminar a explicação – Como vocês devem conhecer, estão aqui o goleiro e os batedores do nosso time de quadribol. - ele indicou com o braço direito três garotos que estavam um ao lado do outro – E esses são seus respectivos reservas. - indicou com o braço esquerdo – Vou montar um time equilibrado, para começarmos. Porém, vamos ter algumas restrições. - Tiago olhou para o céu. – Devido ao tempo nebuloso e por estar prestes a chover, vocês deverão voar baixo. - houve um muxoxo de algumas pessoas, porém Tiago os ignorou – Isso também é um pedido do professor Dumbledore, pois já é tarde e não há nenhum professor responsável pelo jogo. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? br 

Lyss se achou muito tola por não ter percebido que este seria o último teste. Era óbvio que Potter teria de avaliar seus candidatos em campo, e nada melhor do que uma simulação de jogo. br 

Então Tiago colocou no primeiro time o goleiro titular com os dois batedores reservas, e no segundo, o goleiro reserva com os batedores titulares. Ele analisou todos os seis artilheiros. br 

- Eu quero o Sirius, a Emily e o Carlos no primeiro time. Tomas, Burke e você...- Ele apontou para o garoto do sexto ano – No segundo. Darei cinco minutos para vocês se organizarem, e então começaremos. br 

Lyss se reuniu com o seu time e então ela, o garoto do sexto ano e Tomas combinaram algumas estratégias. Enquanto Tomas e ela abririam o jogo pelas laterais, o outro garoto jogaria, de preferência, ao meio. Também ficara combinado que eles iriam passar a goles entre eles. br 

- Boa sorte, Lyss. – com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Tomas estendeu a mão para a garota. br 

- Pra você também. – Lyss retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mão do garoto.Tiago acabara de soltar os balaços. br 

O jogo começou muito bem. Lyss ganhou altura com sua Nimbus 1000. Ela sentia o vento gélido cortar suas narinas por dentro, porém, no momento estava mais preocupada com a goles que estava na posse de Emily. Quando esta ia lançar a bola para Carlos, que estava em frente a um dos aros, Lyss cortou a jogada segurando a bola com uma das mãos e a trazendo para perto de si. Lyss ganhou velocidade e desviou de um balaço que vinha em sua direção, porém ainda estava longe dos aros, então optou por lançar a goles para Tomas, que fez o primeiro gol da partida. Lyss e Tomas comemoram quando a bola passou por um dos aros, marcando dez pontos para o menino. Porém, para o desespero dela e do seu time, depois deste lance, Emily marcou dois gols, ou seja, vinte pontos para a garota. br 

O jogo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, nenhum dos times conseguia finalizar as jogadas, ou então os goleiros defendiam as bolas que chegavam até os aros. E foi em uma dessas defesas que o goleiro do time de Lyss, assim que defendera uma bola de Sirius, lançou a goles para ela em uma velocidade inacreditável, deixando a menina em frente aos aros com a goles na mão. Lyss observou a posição do goleiro, e então arremessou a bola para o lado oposto, fazendo o gol e marcando dez pontos para si. Lyss estava radiante, já haviam se passado quinze minutos e por enquanto os classificados eram ela, Tomas e Emily. Ou seja, além de estar com a vaga do time quase às mãos, Sirius por enquanto, estava desclassificado. Estava indo tudo conforme o desejo da garota. br 

Faltavam somente dez minutos para a finalização do jogo quando, novamente, Lyss, que estava um tanto distante dos aros, lançou a goles para Tomas, que marcou novamente um gol. Agora a soma dos pontos era de vinte pontos para Emily, vinte pontos para Tomas e dez para Lyss. O outro garoto do time de Lyss, assim como Carlos do outro time, estavam um tanto nervosos e, por isso, erraram todas as oportunidades que tiveram de fazer gols. br 

Somente cinco minutos. Cinco minutos e tudo que Lyss havia planejado iria se concretizar. No entanto, a garota estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando o goleiro do seu time lhe lançara a bola, e então acabou perdendo ela para Sirius, que foi mais rápido e conseguiu marcar um gol. Agora estava tudo igual. Os últimos três minutos de jogo voaram como segundos tanto para Lyss quanto para Sirius. E então Lyss entrou em desespero quando ouviu o apito de Tiago, pedindo para que todos descessem. br 

- Emily e Tomas já estão no time. A última vaga será da Burke ou do Sirius, por isso o jogo continuará até que um deles faça um gol. – enquanto Tiago falava, a chuva começou a cair. No mesmo instante, Lyss e Sirius se encararam como nunca haviam feito antes. O olhar brincalhão que o garoto sempre levava consigo desaparecera, e dava espaço para um olhar sério e desafiador. Mas a menina também não deixou por merecer e mantinha uma expressão de ódio em seu rosto. br 

Novamente, todos levantaram vôo. Agora, porém, a visão do campo estava ainda pior devido à chuva que engrossava cada vez mais. Lyss estava tremendo de frio, mas não se deixou abalar. Houve muitos lances em que ela quase marcara um gol. Sirius também estava muito bem, jogava a goles em uma velocidade absurda, mas não conseguia finalizar a jogada, pois Tomas sempre impedia que a bola chegasse ao goleiro. br 

Já haviam se passado vinte minutos que o jogo reiniciara e todos já davam sinais de exaustão. Sirius acabava de lançar a goles para o aro, mas esta foi defendida pelo goleiro. Assim que ele a defendeu, lançou-a para Tomas, que logo avistou Lyss, sozinha, no meio do campo. Esta era a chance da menina marcar um gol. Porém Durthney havia lançado a bola com muita força e Lyss não conseguiu agarrá-la a tempo. Agora a goles caia, aproximando-se rapidamente do gramado do campo. Ligeiramente, Lyss foi atrás da bola. O vento e a chuva batiam com força no rosto da menina, que apertou os olhos para protegê-los. Foi aí que Lyss percebeu que não estava sozinha. Sirius havia alcançado a menina, e agora ambos estavam um ao lado do outro. br 

- Desista, Burke! - Sirius sorriu ironicamente e jogou o corpo contra o da garota. br 

Lyss ignorou o menino e o empurrou da mesma maneira, porém, com muito mais força, o que fez ela ganhar uma vantagem. Ela estendeu a mão para agarrar a goles que estava a poucos centímetros à frente. Estavam muito próximos ao chão. Todos observavam os dois de longe, porém ninguém conseguia ver nitidamente o que estava ocorrendo devido à chuva. Sirius ficou fora de si ao ver que a menina ia agarrar a bola a qualquer momento e aquilo não poderia acontecer de jeito algum. Ele não poderia perder sua vaga de artilheiro para alguém, ainda mais se este alguém fosse i ela /i . br 

Quando a garota tirou uma das mãos da vassoura para segurar a goles, Sirius não viu outra solução a não ser aquela que lhe veio em mente. Antes de Lyss encostar a ponta dos dedos na bola, Sirius empurrou com o pé o cabo da Nimbus de Lyss, com toda a sua força, esquecendo completamente que estavam muito próximos do chão. A vassoura de Lyss empinou para frente e o cabo acabou batendo no solo, o que fez a garota capotar violentamente no gramado do campo de quadribol. Sirius, contudo, não teve a oportunidade de ver esta última cena, pois agora ele estava com a posse da goles. E não demorou muito para que o garoto atingisse a altura necessária e assim marcasse o gol que garantiria a sua permanência no time.

br hr br 

Lyss ficou um tanto assustada ao sentir o pé de Sirius empurrando sua vassoura. E ainda mais quando ela se viu capotando e rolando pelo gramado. Uma dor inexplicável tomou conta do corpo da garota, e ela não deixou de soltar um forte grito, ainda mais quando o final do cabo de sua vassoura encontrou o seu corpo e, como uma faca, passou raspando, fazendo um corte feio na cintura da menina. Lyss caiu de bruços no chão. Estava com as pernas, mãos e rosto completamente arranhados, contudo o que mais sangrava era o corte na barriga. Entretanto, toda a dor foi substituída por um sentimento de ódio incontrolável ao ver Sirius marcando o gol, o que lhe garantiu a um reflexo, a garota levou as mãos instintivamente aos bolsos à procura de sua varinha, porém lembrou-se que a havia esquecido junto com o seu sobretudo da grifinória. br 

Todos desciam e comemoravam junto com Sirius a classificação do garoto. Lyss levantou-se, e foi então que percebeu que o seu pé também doía. Provavelmente ela o havia torcido, ou algo do gênero. Lyss caminhava com fúria e com dificuldade em direção a Sirius, que sorria e abraçava Emily com alegria. A menina se aproximava mancando, e levava a mão ao corte da barriga, que ardia muito. Nem mesmo a grossa chuva conseguia estancar o sangue que escorria pelo rosto da garota. br 

- Lyss! Você está bem? – Tomas Durthney aproximava-se, ofegante, pousando as mãos no rosto da menina, visivelmente preocupado. Porém Lyss o ignorou e se esquivou do garoto, deixando-o um tanto chateado. br 

A garota estava com tanta raiva que não via mais ninguém, a não ser Sirius, que estava alguns metros à sua frente. Assim que Sirius a viu se aproximar, ficou olhando sem expressar absolutamente nada. E então a menina pegou a vassoura e bateu com toda força o cabo no rosto de Sirius. Ele não fez nada, a não ser soltar um leve muxoxo de dor e levar a mão ao rosto, que agora sangrava assim como o da menina. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia muito bem o porquê da garota estar fazendo aquilo. Lyss já se preparava para acertar o outro lado do rosto de Sirius quando sentiu alguém lhe empurrando e a segurando com força seus braços. br 

- Você é ridícula, Burke! Não é culpa do Sirius se você não tem controle da sua vassoura! - Tiago sacudiu a garota com fúria e depois a jogou grosseiramente no chão. – Sinceramente, não sei como você chegou até aqui! br 

Todos olhavam para Lysandra jogada no chão. Alguns assustados, ouros com repulsa e apenas um, Sirius, arrependido. Lyss, ainda no chão, pegou sua vassoura que estava jogada ao seu lado, levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu do campo de cabeça erguida, para voltar para o castelo sem a ajuda de ninguém. A menina nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada em sua vida como naquele momento. Ninguém havia visto o que Black fizera com ela. E além de ter sido taxada como ridícula, a garota estava realmente ferida. Por isso, Lyss não conseguiu se conter quando algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. br 

- Lysandra! Espere! – Sirius corria atrás de Lyss e contra a chuva que agora, até machucava de tão forte que estava – Espere! – gritando, ele praticamente ordenava para que a menina lhe obedecesse. br 

Lyss apressava o passo, porém não conseguia correr muito, pois seu pé doía bastante. Assim que a garota olhou para trás e viu Sirius, ela automaticamente limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. A última coisa que ela queria era que Sirius a visse chorando. Não demorou muito para que ele a alcançasse. br 

- Olha, eu sei que você deve... – Sirius tentava conversar com Lyss, mas ela não dava chance para o garoto falar – Vamos Burke! Deixe-me explicar! – ele suplicava, e mesmo assim Lyss não dava atenção para ele. Por isso Sirius optou por segura-la pelos braços. br 

- Me solta! Seu covarde! – Lyss tentava se livrar de Sirius, mas era em vão – Me solta! – como ela berrava, Sirius não viu outra solução a não ser arrastá-la até uma árvore, onde prensou a garota contra o tronco. Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos e ele pôde ver de perto todos os cortes que havia na face da menina, o que o deixou um tanto assustado. Ele havia feito aquilo naquele rosto tão delicado. Por um instante, Sirius se perdeu na perfeição dos traços de Lyss. br 

- Me desculpa. – Sirius não tirava os olhos de Lyss – Me desculpa, juro... – Ele não conseguia concentrar-se no que dizia. Uma das feridas dela ainda sangrava. Sirius acompanhou com o olhar a gota de sangue escorrer e pingar na blusa do uniforme que, por estar completamente encharcada, não era mais branca, e sim transparente. Apesar da mancha vermelha que já havia se formado, e do sutiã que a menina usava, o garoto conseguia ver exatamente o contorno dos seios de Lysandra, e também perceber o quão ambos estavam ofegantes. – Olha, eu vou voltar lá e explicar para todos o que aconteceu e... br 

Black estava arrependido e isso estava claro para Lyss, mas nada que o garoto falasse ou fizesse faria com que a raiva dela diminuísse. Já Sirius não conseguia mais se controlar, estava tão perdido em seus instintos que não exitou quando percebeu que colava seus lábios no de Lyss. Ele pousara uma das mãos na cintura da garota, e a outra no rosto dela. Ele a beijava com vontade, como se esperasse por aquilo há muito tempo. Era um beijo apressado e violento, mas também cheio de desejo. Contudo, a garota não correspondia, pelo contrário. Lyss tentou se esquivar, mas a mão de Sirius estava muito perto de seu corte, por isso, na medida em que ela se mexia, a mão do garoto roçava em sua ferida, fazendo arder muito mais. Lyss, então, tentou interromper o beijo, encostando a cabeça no tronco, afastando sua boca da dele. Mas isto só fez com que Sirius grudasse seu corpo no dela e trouxesse novamente a menina para perto de si. Sentir seus corpos tão próximos fez o coração de ambos bater mais forte naquele momento. As pernas de Lyss amoleceram, e se não fosse a mão de Sirius em sua cintura, a garota teria desabado ali mesmo. Por mais que ela lutasse, não conseguia resistir àquele beijo. No entanto, a raiva tomou conta da menina novamente quando sua ferida na barriga começou a doer terrivelmente, fazendo-a lembrar de tudo que o Black a fizera passar. Lyss começou a chorar de raiva e de dor, e finalmente juntou forças para virar a cabeça e, com fúria, ela cuspiu no chão como se tivesse nojo de Sirius e do beijo que ele acabara de dar nela. br 

- Satisfeito, Black! Era isso que você queria, não era? – Ela tentava segurar o choro, mas era praticamente impossível – Então parabéns, você conseguiu! Agora eu sou só mais uma na sua enorme listinha de meninas, não é mesmo? – Lyss passava a manga do casaco na boca para limpá-la. br 

Uma coisa que tirava Sirius do sério era ver uma mulher chorando. Ainda mais se fosse por causa dele. Aquilo fazia com que ele parecesse o pior de todos os seres. br 

– Pára! – ele olhou desesperado para Lyss, porém ela tinha dificuldade de ouvir o que Sirius dizia por causa da chuva que abafava a voz dele - Deixa de ser infantil uma vez na sua vida e entenda que... br 

A menina aproveitou que rapaz tirara a mão de sua cintura e se livrou do garoto, correndo o mais rápido que seu pé machucado permitia. Sirius sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter deixado a menina fugir, e acabou descontando toda sua fúria dando um belo chute na pobre árvore. br 

– Merda! – ele gritava com fúria. br 

Lyss correu com dificuldade, e quando já estava um tanto distante, olhou para trás procurando pelo garoto. br 

- BLACK!Coloque na sua cabeça, de uma vez por todas, que eu te odeio, ouviu? i Odeio! /i - ela berrou para o garoto, e então continuou correndo. Começava a sentir tontura. De certo era por causa do seu ferimento da barriga. Lyss estava perdendo muito sangue. br 

A garota entrou no castelo, porém, não havia mais ninguém para lhe ajudar, pois já passavam das onze horas. O jeito foi ela chegar à enfermaria sozinha. A cada degrau que subia, Lyss sentia uma dor alucinante tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela só teve tempo de abrir a porta da enfermaria antes de cair de joelhos no chão. br 

- Por Merlin! – a enfermeira olhou horrorizada para Lyss e ajudou a garota a se levantar - Onde raios você estava? – a mulher colocava Lyss deitada em uma maca. br 

- Em um teste de quadribol. Um garoto me empurrou da vassoura. – Lyss apoiou os cotovelos na maca e levantou a blusa e o casaco para que a mulher pudesse ver seu ferimento. No mesmo momento, Sirius batia à porta da enfermaria pela qual Lyss havia acabado de entrar. br 

- Como ela está? – o garoto olhou da velha enfermeira para barriga de Lyss, ensangüentada, o que o deixou também horrorizado. br 

- Mas isto era um teste de quadribol ou um campo de guerra? – a mulher olhou apreensiva para o machucado no rosto de Sirius – Vamos, sente-se nessa maca ao lado! Assim que terminar aqui, cuido de você também. – e então a enfermeira voltou sua atenção novamente para Lyss – E quanto a este corte, mocinha, posso fazer um feitiço que o faria cicatrizar em um segundo, porém, por se tratar de um ferimento localizado num lugar um tanto estético, creio que você não gostaria de ficar com uma cicatriz muito grande, por isso, a outra opção seria costurar o corte, como os trouxas fazem. Vai ficar uma cicatriz pequena em relação à do feitiço. Qual você prefere? – A mulher falava enquanto estancava o corte de Lyss, comprimindo-o com um pano. br 

- Não! Eu não quero cicatriz nenhuma! – a garota falou entre os dentes. br 

- Então da próxima vez querida, não se meta nesse tipo de esporte! – a enfermeira agora enchia uma seringa com um liquido transparente – Agora, francamente, o garoto que teve coragem de fazer isso com você merecia ser expulso de Hogwarts! – No mesmo instante, Lyss olhou para Sirius, que desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça. – Aonde já se viu uma coisa dessas! Uma pessoa que faz isso com uma menina tão fraquinha quanto você é capaz de fazer coisa muito pior. – a velha enfermeira arregalou os olhos e levantava a seringa, espirrando um pouco do seu conteúdo para cima. br 

- Eu não sou fraquinha! – Lyss olhou nervosa para a mulher à sua frente. br 

- Ah, não? – a enfermeira disse brincando – Então vamos ver se você agüenta isso. – assim, a mulher se aproximou de Lyss com a seringa e aplicou a injeção dentro do ferimento, onde a carne estava viva. Lyss gritou de dor. À medida que a mulher despejava todo o conteúdo da seringa dentro do corpo da menina, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Porém havia outra pessoa ali sofrendo tanto quanto Lyss. br 

Sirius estava enlouquecido. Ver a enfermeira aplicar a injeção na garota fez com que ele se sentisse a pior espécie do mundo. E esse pensamento se reforçava ainda mais quando ele via Lyss chorando e machucada por sua culpa. A intenção dele ao empurrar a vassoura da menina com pé era somente mudar a direção dela, ele havia se esquecido de que estavam tão próximos do chão. Ele nunca faria aquilo com alguém. Nem mesmo com Snape. Os gritos de dor da menina soavam como tortura para os ouvidos do garoto. Sirius levantou-se e contornou a maca onde Lyss estava. br 

- O que você está fazendo? – ele gritou desesperado para a enfermeira – Por que ela está gritando desse jeito? – ele estava visivelmente alterado. br 

- Não seja idiota, Black! Você não está vendo que ela está anestesiando o corte que você me fez? – Lyss falou entre um murmúrio e outro. br 

- Não me diga que foi você quem fez isso? – a enfermeira, que colocava a seringa de lado, olhou espantada para Sirius. br 

- Foi sem querer! Você acha que eu faria isso por pura maldade? – ele respondeu, impulsivamente. br 

- Black, cala a boca! Agora você vai dizer que alguém te mandou fazer isso? – Lyss disse pela mulher, que agora estava um tanto ocupada preparando a agulha para costurar o machucado de Lyss. br 

- Mas que merda! Será que é tão difícil de você entender que minha intenção não era te machucar! – Sirius se aproximou de Lyss, nervoso. br 

- Garoto! Creio que você já se exaltou demais por hoje. Se você não se controlar, terei de fazer um feitiço para que você permaneça quieto. Sente-se naquela maca e aguarde sua vez. - a enfermeira se afastou de Sirius e então começou a costurar o machucado de Lyss. Por causa da anestesia, Lyss não estava sentido nada. No entanto, cada vez que a mulher enfiava a agulha dentro do corte, e com a linha juntava a pele novamente, Sirius sentia um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. br 

A velha enfermeira depois de cuidar de todos os ferimentos de Lyss e do pé da garota, deu-lhe uma poção que a fez dormir. Sirius não saiu do lado dela um segundo sequer e quando percebeu, já estava até segurando a mão da menina. br 

- Vamos, garoto! É a sua vez. Sente-se ali. – a mulher apontou para uma cadeira distante do lugar onde Lyss dormia. br 

- Não. Eu quero ficar aqui mesmo. Quero estar aqui quando ela acordar. – ele olhou para Lyss de soslaio. br 

- Tudo bem. Acalme-se. – A enfermeira começou a desinfetar o machucado do garoto – Como você fez isto aqui? Creio que ficará roxo por alguns dias. br 

- Foi a fraquinha ali do lado! – Sirius fazia uma careta devido ao ardor do seu machucado, o que fez a mulher abrir um largo sorriso. br 

- Vejo que vocês mantêm uma relação de amor e ódio, não é mesmo? – a enfermeira aproveitou a distração de Sirius com o assunto e lhe aplicou um feitiço que fez com que o machucado sumisse porém, o roxo continuou. br 

- O que? A senhora quis dizer uma relação de ódio e ódio, não é? - Sirius levou a mão ao rosto que continuava dolorido. br 

- Vamos! A mim vocês não enganam. Vocês se gostam, só que ainda não descobriram isto. - ela obrigava Sirius a se deitar na maca – Agora se deite e durma também. O feitiço que fiz em você pode ter algum efeito contrário. É melhor que você fique em observação por esta noite, junto com a sua amiga. br 

Sirius optou por não contrariar, estava achando aquela enfermeira um tanto maluca. O garoto deitou-se de uma maneira que pudesse ver Lysandra. E foi assim, a observando-a e pensando no que a fizera sentir durante aqueles últimos minutos, e principalmente no que ele sentiu ao beijá-la, que adormeceu decidido das atitudes que tomaria no dia seguinte.

br br br 

b N/A: /b Como vocês puderam perceber, este capítulo se passa em somente um dia. Achei necessário isto acontecer já que a partir deste ponto, o rumo da história vai mudar completamente. br 

b N/A: /b Sinceramente, dei minha alma para escrever este capítulo. Por isso, espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado, da mesma maneira em que eu amei escrevê-lo... br 

b N/A: /b Bom, só pra deixar vocês com um gostinho...hahaha.. No próximo capítulo teremos algumas explicações sobre o porquê de Lyss ser amiga de sonserinos... Também prometo um próximo capítulo com algumas novidades ;) br 

b N/A: /b Gente, eu estou indo viajar por isso talvez na próxima atualização vcs não vão ver o capítulo 4 apesar de eles estar aqui prontinho( só falta ser betado)

b Reviews: /b i Ju, /i desculpa não ter respondido seu comentário no capítulo anterior. É que quando você me enviou, já tinha mandado ele pra Mari fazer a atualização. Então está aqui! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Eu fico muito feliz por isso, e espero que você continue acompanhando a estória, ok? Beijinhos. i Bloomy, /i Ah.. mto linda você! Ahahah que bom que vc curtiu o "meu" Sirius... Adoro ele também! Ahhaah e que bom que você não tem nada conta palavrões já que eles já se mostraram presentes neste capítulo e provavelmente no outro muito mais ahahah...Beijos... i Srta. Pads, /i ahaha devo te confessar que também acho esse Sirius impecável. Em relação a Allie e a Anne, só posso te dizer que você ainda vai ter muita surpresas em relação a elas! Bjs Bjs... i Bárbara Jane Potter, /i lógico que eu lembro de você Báá! Haha eu tbm amo esse Sirius.. ele é extremamanete irresistível! Obrigada por ter passado aqui e ter lido viu? Bjs! i Monique, /i ahah Confesso pra você que eu crio os nomes desses personagens em homenagem a quem comenta na fic! Ahah que bom que vc reparou neste detalhe! Adorei! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos... i Nina Mione Malfoy, /i haah adorei o "estilo gostoso" ahahah mto bom né? Quem não quer um desse! Espero que tenha gostado o 3º cap.! E continue acompanhando a fic viu! Bjãão!


	5. Revelações

b N/A: /b Gente, mais um N/A antes da fic. É pq, infelizmente, a minha beta não deu as caras e então eu resolvi colocar no ar assim mesmo. Por isso desculpem–me desde já por eventuais erros de digitação ok? E boa leitura para vcs ... ;)

br br br 

Lyss acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. O que piorou ainda mais quando a garota abriu olhos e a claridade do dia, bateu em seu rosto. br 

- Bom dia, nojentinha. Sabia que você fica ainda mais linda, assim, dormindo. – Enquanto Lyss se espreguiçava, Sirius, deitado na cama ao lado, observava Lyss com um largo sorriso no rosto. br 

- Ah não! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Black? – Ela levou as mãos ao rosto o tapando da claridade. br 

- Acho que não foi só você que se machucou ontem à noite, nojentinha. – Ele continuava sorrindo. br 

- O que eu fiz com você não foi nada perto do que você fez comigo, não é, Black? – Ela se ajeitava na cama, apoiando o cotovelo no travesseiro, finalmente encarando o garoto. – E não me chame de nojentinha. – Ela falou séria. br 

- Ok. Desculpe, Lyss. - Sirius usou o mesmo tom de voz da garota. br 

- Chega. Eu nunca lhe dei liberdade de para me chamar por qualquer apelido, Sirius Black. - A garoto disse emburrada. br 

- Tudo bem, Lysandra... – Sirius foi interrompido. br 

- Garotos! Vejo que vocês acordaram mais dispostos hoje. - A enfermeira aproximava-se deles com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. – Vamos, deixe-me examinar vocês. – A mulher, parou em frente a Sirius, primeiramente, obrigando o garoto a abrir a boca de uma maneira um tanto engraçada, o que gerou algumas risadas da parte de Lyss. Porém antes que ela pudesse se divertir com a situação, a enfermeira virou-se para a menina e fez a mesma coisa com ela. br 

- Bom, ambos já estão aptos para voltar às aulas. Espero que daqui a diante, vocês se controlem durante as brigas, ok? – A mulher soltou uma leve risada, enquanto Sirius e Lyss já se levantavam. – Enquanto a você mocinha, volte daqui a uma semana para tirarmos os ponto do seu corte, ok? br 

Lyss assentiu, e depois de agradecer a mulher pelo seu serviço, e também por ter secado suas roupas, a menina dirigiu-se para seu dormitório. Sirius a acompanhava de longe, e durante o trajeto eles não trocaram se quer uma palavra. Lyss só teve tempo de pegar seus livros, vestir seu sobretudo da Grifinória, e se encaminhar para as masmorras, pois já estava um tanto atrasada para a aula de poções. br 

- Acho que a professora não vai deixar a gente entrar. – Sirius apressou o passo para alcançar a garota, que levou um susto ao perceber não estava sozinha. br 

- Por Merlim! Será que você poderia me deixar um instante em paz, Black? – Ela olhou para o garoto com fúria. br 

- Não! Enquanto não terminarmos a nossa conversa de ontem à noite, você não terá sossego. - Sirius falava com tranqüilidade, e após sorrir ironicamente para a menina, o garoto abriu a porta das masmorras onde a aula já havia começado há tempos. – Com sua licença professora, será que poderíamos entrar? br 

A velha professora olhou para ambos e principalmente para os machucados que eles apresentavam na face. – Presumo que vocês estavam na enfermaria, certo? – Com serenidade, a professora arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. br 

- Sim. – Sirius afirmou e Lyss assentiu com a cabeça. br 

- Então, tudo bem. Sentem-se ali – Ela apontou para única mesa vazia que havia na sala. – E trabalhem juntos na receita de uma poção que está localizada na página duzentos e quarenta e quatro do livro de vocês. Creio que não encontrarão muitas dificuldades, já que a Srta. Burke é um tanto dedicada nesta matéria. – Lyss corou com o último comentário da professora, e enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa que a professora apontara, Lyss bufou por ter de fazer dupla com Sirius. br 

- Quer dizer que além de tudo, você ainda é a preferida da professora de poções? – Sirius falou baixo, para que só Lyss ouvisse seu comentário. br 

- Não enche Sirius! – Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo, pois já abria o livro a fim de finalizar rapidamente àquela poção, para assim, livrar-se da companhia do menino o mais rápido possível. br 

Cada um leu sozinho o que deveria ser feito para fazer a poção. E depois de separarem os ingredientes, Lyss orientou Sirius de como o garoto deveria cortar as urtigas secas da maneira que era pedida na receita. Enquanto isso, a garota separava cuidadosamente algumas escamas de peixe-leão. br 

- Vamos Burke, eu não sou tão ruim assim a ponto de você ter que ficar bufando apenas por ter de fazer dupla comigo. – Sirius, sorriu alegremente para Lyss. Porém, ele se detraíra e começava a cortar a urtiga de forma incorreta. br 

- Você está cortando errado Sirius! – Ela disse impaciente, largando as escamas de lado e, instintivamente, segurou as mãos do menino. – É assim ó... – Então ela começou a guiar a mão do garoto, ensinando-o a forma correta. Porém Sirius não prestava atenção. Ele ficara encantando com a atenção da garota para com ele. Quando Lyss percebeu que ele a observava ao invés de olhar para as urtigas, soltou a mão do menino. – Definitivamente, qual é o seu problema? – Ela o encarou desapontada. br 

- Desculpa! Eu estava distraído Burke. – Sirius levou a mão aos cabelos, bangunçando-os ainda mais, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais charmoso para os olhos de Lyss. br 

- E depois você ainda me pergunta o motivo de eu não gostar de fazer dupla com você. – Ela tirava as urtigas de perto de Sirius, trazendo-as para perto de si. – Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para não querer ficar mais de um minuto com a sua companhia, você não acha? – Lyss, não olhava diretamente para Sirius. O garoto percebeu, o tom de ressentimento na voz da garota, o que fez ele lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. br 

- Eu não tiro sua razão. Eu sou realmente um desastre em poções. – Então ele soltou um muxoxo. E Lyss se surpreendeu por ele ter assumido aquilo com tanta facilidade. – Mas em relação à outros motivos para você não querer me ter por perto, eu acho que eu tenho pelo menos o direito de me justificar. – Ele falava calmamente. br 

Lyss não queria tocar naquele assunto. Sabia que não haveria palavras que justificassem o que Sirius fizera com ela na noite passada. Por isso, optou por mudar rumo da conversa. – Coloque essas escamas que eu separei dentro do caldeirão cuidadosamente, enquanto eu termino de cortar essas urtigas. – Ela evitava encontrar com o olhar de Sirius. br 

- Mas que bosta! – Sirius disse alterado, dando um forte soco na mesa, o que chamou atenção de alguns na sala. – Você não sabe o quanto me irrita essa sua indiferença! – Ele abaixou o tom de voz, mas mantinha a expressão de raiva em seu rosto. br 

- Black, nós estamos no meio de uma aula, e não no meio de um corredor qualquer. – Ela o encarava friamente. – Agora se você não quer me ajudar a terminar a poção não tem problema, eu a faço sozinha. – Assim, Lyss deixou de lado as urtigas, e ela mesmo jogava as escamas de peixe-leão dentro do caldeirão. br 

Sirius levou os dois cotovelos à mesa, apoiando seu rosto em suas mãos. Ele estava realmente nervoso com aquela situação, e o fato de Lyss não o deixar se explicar fazia com que ele saísse do sério. Porém ele tentava se acalmar, já que, como ela mesmo disse, estavam no meio de uma aula de poções. br 

Durante o percorrer da aula, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Sirius somente obedecia algumas orientações de Lyss sobre a poção. Ele estava um tanto irritado e isso era nítido. Então Lyss optou por respeitar isso. Assim que a aula acabou, boa parte dos alunos da Grifinória reuniram-se em volta do garoto. Todos se mostravam muito preocupados com o sumisso do garoto durante a noite, e com o seu único machucado no rosto. Ninguém teve o trabalho de perguntar sobre o estado de Lyss ou e se ela estava bem e muito menos se havia se ela machucado muito. A maioria dos alunos estava acreditando que a garota era um tanto rancorosa e que não sabia perder uma competição. As únicas pessoas que vieram falar com Lyss foram Allie e Joanne. br 

- O que aconteceu com você? – Joanne olhava horrorizada para Lyss, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da menina. br 

- Eu perdi o controle da minha vassoura, e caí. Não foi, Black? – Lyss respondeu ironicamente e com um tom de voz alto para que Sirius a escutasse. Assim, a garota fechou seu livro e saiu da sala, antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse responder alguma coisa. Tanto Allie quanto Joanne, foram atrás da amiga. br 

- Como assim, Lyss? Você perdeu o controle da vassoura? – Allie perguntou alcançando a amiga. br 

- Não... Eu nunca perderia o controle da minha vassoura. Vamos sair daqui. – Ela apressava o passo. – Depois eu explico para vocês. br 

Então, as três garotas saíram das masmorras e assim que Allie teve oportunidade arrastou Lyss para dentro do banheiro feminino. Havia algumas alunas da Grifinória saindo do banheiro, e elas olharam com repulsa para Lyss, pelo fato dela ser amiga de duas sonserinas. Porém Lyss já estava acostumada. Ela e Allie se conheciam desde pequenas. Seus pais eram amigos e haviam estudado juntos na Sonserina. Por isso, Lyss não só conhecia Allie, mas alguns outros sonserinos como: Rodolphus Lestrange, Severo Snape, Lucius Malfoy e até mesmo Narcisa. O pai da garota realmente lastimava o fato de sua única filha ter sido encaminhada para a Grifinória, diferentemente de todos os outros filhos de seus amigos. Mas não havia nada que ele poderia fazer, a não ser orientar sua à filha a manter relações com essas pessoas que ele julgava ser as melhores companhias que ela poderia arranjar dentro de Hogwarts. Já Joanne, ela acabou conhecendo por ela ser muito amiga de Allie e assim, as três sempre estavam juntas. br 

Assim que Lyss se acalmou, ela finalmente explicou para suas amigas o que havia acontecido. Contudo, ela preferiu esconder das amigas o fato de Sirius tê-la beijado. Joanne ficara extremamente perplexa, e isso era nítido já que suas bochechas coraram a ponto de ficarem praticamente da cor de seus cabelos. Já Allie se mostrou um tanto indiferente, optando por dizer que essa seria uma atitude que ela esperaria de qualquer Black. br 

- Bom, e o que você pretende fazer agora? – Allie se olhava no espelho, enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos para trás da orelha. br 

- Não sei. Ele insiste em falar comigo, acho que ele quer se desculpar. Mas sinceramente eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em ter que conversar com ele novamente. – Lyss encostou-se à parede, e cruzou os braços enquanto olhava seriamente para o reflexo de Allie no espelho. br 

Joanne, que até então estava quieta, se aproximou de Lyss para lhe aconselhar. - Lyss, eu acho que você deveria ao menos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Sei lá, vai que ele se arrependeu e... – Porém a ruiva foi interrompida por Allie. br 

- Não! Você está viajando, Anne. – Allie virou-se bruscamente e agora olhava diretamente para as duas garotas à sua frente. - Lyss, você não deve ouvir qualquer coisa que ele queira te dizer. Ele só vai te magoar ainda mais. Escuta o que eu estou de te falando. – A loira disse apreensiva. br 

- É, não sei. Acho que você tem razão, Allie. Toda vez que eu encontro com ele é sempre a mesma coisa e quem acaba ficando nervosa sou eu, não ele. br 

Allie ia continuar a conversa, mas as garotas foram interrompidas por um grupo de garotas mais novas da Sonserina, por isso ela preferiu desviar o assunto e depois as três finalmente saíram do banheiro. br 

Apesar de suas amigas terem insistido para Lyss almoçar com elas, a menina preferiu comer sozinha na mesa da Grifinória. Isso porque desde ocorrido nos teste de quadribol, ela não teve tempo de ficar um minuto sozinha. E naquela instante, era o que ela mais desejava, já que precisava disso para colocar seus pensamentos e idéias certas no lugar. Lyss serviu-se com um prato farto de brócolis e carne de dragão. A cada garfada que ela dava na comida, recordava-se de cada minuto do que acontecera na noite passada. Na verdade, o que realmente havia deixado a garota chateada era o fato de ter sido humilhada na frente de todos, por algo que realmente não aconteceu. Ela nunca agrediria Sirius daquela maneira se ele não tivesse feito o que fez. Lyss estava quase terminando de almoçar quando foi interrompida por um garoto que acabava de se sentar ao seu lado. br 

- Lysandra, posso falar com você? – Tiago, se aproximou sem jeito. br 

- Você já está falando Potter. – Ela respondeu friamente e sem olhar para o garoto, enquanto comia o último brócolis que ainda restava em seu prato. br 

- Sim, eu sei. – Ele disse extremamente sem graça. – É que Sirius acabou de me contar o que i realmente /i aconteceu ontem à noite e eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento uhm... – Ele pensou antes de continuar. – pelo meu comportamento um tanto grosseiro. – Ele soltou um suspiro assim que finalizou a frase. br 

- Potter, sinceramente suas desculpa não irão me adiantar em nada. – Ela pousou o garfo no prato e virou-se para Tiago com um olhar sincero, que o garoto interpretou como um olhar cheio de mágoas. – Não há desculpa que pague a vergonha que passei na frente daquelas pessoas quando você me empurrou no chão. br 

- Sim. Eu tenho consciência disso. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – E a única coisa que eu posso fazer para reparar meu erro é... – Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Dar a vaga de artilheiro para você, Burke. – E então o garoto esboçou um sorriso amarelo. br 

Lyss soltou um riso um tanto sarcástico. – Você está brincando, não é? – Ela olhava para Tiago como se não acreditasse no que ele estava dizendo. br 

- Não Burke. Eu não estou brincando. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Tanto a minha atitude como a de Sirius, foram deploráveis. Eu já conversei com ele sobre isso e até ele concordou com isso, aliás, a idéia partiu dele. – Tiago a encarava seriamente. br 

Lyss estava sem atitude. Não sabia o que responder, muito menos o que pensar. Nunca imaginaria uma atitude daquelas, principalmente da parte de Sirius e de Tiago. Ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e encarava o garoto sem realmente saber o que pensar. br 

- E então, o que você me diz? – Tiago não compreendia o comportamento da garota. br 

- Realmente eu não sei o que te dizer. Mas a princípio, não vou poder aceitar esta vaga, Potter. br 

- Como assim? Não me diga que você vai recusar a proposta? - Ele olhou surpreso para ela. br 

- Sim. Infelizmente vou ter que recusar. Acho que você se esqueceu que, por menos que pareça, quando eu perdi o controle da minha vassoura eu me machuquei muito. – Ela respondeu ironicamente. – A enfermeira disse que eu não poderei fazer qualquer tipo de esporte por um bom tempo por causa do meu pé. br 

- Mas você está melhor? – Tiago se mostrou um tanto preocupado. br 

- Sim estou. Mas mesmo assim, ela me passou essas orientações. Pelo menos por enquanto pretendo seguir todas as recomendações dela. br 

- Bom, realmente é uma pena. Espero que você se recupere logo. – Lyss percebeu que o garoto falava de coração, não havia falsidade no que ele dizia. – E novamente, me desculpe pelo meu comportamento. – Então Tiago se levantou para deixar a mesa. Lyss preferiu por nada dizer. Somente sorriu para o garoto enquanto ele deixava a mesa. Francamente ela não esperava aquela atitude de Tiago, ela estava um tanto surpresa. Ela se levantava da mesa quando viu Potter se aproximando novamente. br 

- Burke, sei que não tenho nada haver com isso mas como amigo de Sirius, queria te dizer uma coisa. – Ele estava um pouco ofegante. br 

- Pode falar Potter. – Lyss cruzou os braços, esperando pelas palavras do garoto. br 

- Bem... O Sirius está muito perturbado com toda essa estória. Ele está realmente arrependido e... br 

- Potter, por favor, não continue. – Lyss interrompeu o garoto. – Tudo o que ele tinha pra me falar ele já disse ontem à noite. Agora a única coisa que eu quero do seu amigo é distancia. – Ela falou no tom mais educado que conseguiu encontrar. br 

Tiago ficou um tanto chateado com aquela situação, mas não havia nada que ele poderia fazer para convencer a menina de escutar o que seu amigo tinha a dizer, por isso, optou por respeitá-la e assim saiu novamente deixando Lysandra sozinha. br 

A menina seguiu para a sala de Transfiguração resolvendo tirar aquele assunto de sua cabeça. Entretanto era praticamente impossível. Além da atitude dos dois marotos ter realmente abalado seu autocontrole, algumas pessoas que lhe haviam lhe olhado feio outrora, agora vinham até conversar com ela para lhe pedir desculpas e perguntar se ela estava melhor.

br hr br 

E assim continuou durante ao longo de duas semanas. Tomas Durthney mostrou-se um tanto preocupado com a garota, após descobrir o que havia acontecido na noite em que ela havia o tratado tão mal. E Lyss também não deixou de se desculpar pelo seu comportamento, e agora também o travava com maior atenção. Allie e Anne juravam por tudo que Durthney mostrava um interesse enorme pela a amiga, mas esta afirmava que as duas estavam delirando. Já Tiago, desde que conversara com Lyss, mudou completamente seu comportamento e se mostrava outra pessoa, Lyss até começou o achar um tanto simpático e generoso. Contudo, o único problema que a garota ainda encontrava nos últimos dias era Sirius Black. Ou melhor, nos últimos dias não, mas desde que se deparara com o garoto, no beco diagonal, nas suas últimas férias. Ela tentava ao máximo fugir do menino, e isso foi até fácil durante os primeiros dias. Porém, tudo começou a complicar já que eles eram da mesma casa e do mesmo ano, por isso, tinham muitas aulas incomuns. Sirius tentava de todas as maneiras abordar a garota, mas nunca conseguia, já que esta sempre conseguia lhe escapar com alguma desculpa, ou então até ignorando o garoto. Porém em um dia depois do jantar que Lyss voltava sozinha para o salão comunal da Grifinória, finalmente Sirius achou a oportunidade certa para conversar com a garota, e dessa vez ela não iria conseguir escapar. br 

O garoto estava voltando tranqüilamente para o salão comunal onde seus amigos se encontravam, quando de repente vira à sua frente a menina que lhe chamava mais atenção ultimamente. Lysandra Burke. Ele não demorou em apressar o passo e aproximou-se dela silenciosamente. Assim que estava praticamente colado na menina, abraçou-a pela cintura e levou a outra mão a boca dela, para tapá-la e abafar um grito que veio segundos depois.

br hr br 

Lyss levou um grande susto e quando sentiu alguém lhe agarrando, soltou um grito, porém este logo foi abafado pela mão da mesma pessoa. Logo em seguida, a pessoa forçou Lyss a virar-se, e agora ela via nitidamente o par de olhos azuis de quem ela tentava fugir a dias. Ela estava realmente nervosa com aquela situação, e queria poder falar, mas a mão dele ainda lhe impedia disto. br 

- Shiuuuuu... – Sirius falou calmamente, e tirava lentamente a mão da boca da menina, com receio de que ela fizesse um escândalo.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA... – Lyss falava em um tom de voz alto e tentava soltar-se de Sirius. Já o garoto, não vendo outra solução, tapou novamente a boca de Lyss e a arrastou, com muita dificuldade, para a primeira sala que ele havia encontrado naquele corredor. Sirius abriu a porta rapidamente e assim que os dois entraram, tratou de fazer um feitiço para trancá-la. Assim, ninguém iria interromper a conversa que ele pretendia ter com Lyss. br 

A sala era um tanto espaçosa. E logo os dois notaram que não era usada para dar aulas, já que ela só possuía uma enorme mesa, com muitas cadeiras em volta. Sirius concluiu que devia ser usada para reuniões, por se tratar de uma mesa muito grande e diferente de todas que ele já havia visto em Hogwarts. Para Lyss, se tratava de uma sala de jantar, ou algo do tipo, porque a mesa era realmente parecida com a que havia no castelo dos Burke. Porém, a garota logo desviou a atenção deste detalhe quando achou a oportunidade de se soltar de Sirius, enquanto ele se ocupava em fazer um feitiço qualquer para trancar a porta. br 

- Black! Como você ousa me agarrar desta maneira! – Ela falava alto, e Sirius xingava-se por pensamento por ter deixado a menina se soltar tão facilmente. br 

- Você não precisa gritar. Eu não vou te machucar. – Ele tentava conter o nervosismo que havia em si à medida que se aproximava de Lyss. Porém, a cada passo que ele dava para frente, ela recuava para trás. br 

- Por Merlim! É tão difícil pra você perceber que eu não quero te escutar? – Ela ainda gritava e depois de tanto recuar, acabou encontrando com a mesa, ao centro da sala. br 

- MAS VOCÊ VAI ESCUTAR! – Sirius ficou realmente nervoso pela teimosia e indiferença de Lyss. E não se conteu em falar em um tom de voz ainda mais alto do que o dela. br 

Lyss assustou-se. Não esperava aquela atitude do menino e antes que pudesse agir ou dizer alguma coisa, ele novamente havia parado em sua frente de forma que ela não teria como sair dali. br 

- Desculpa. – Ele disse ressentido pelo tom de voz que usara. – É que você não tem noção de como me deixa louco você agir dessa maneira. br 

- De que maneira? – Ela respondeu rapidamente – Sinceramente, eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em saber qual é! – ela cruzou os braços. br 

Sirius ficou furioso. – ESSA MANEIRA! ESSA MANEIRA! – ele deu um belo soco na mesa. – QUER SABER? – Então Sirius se afastou dela e foi até porta, desfazendo o feitiço. – Sai! Pode sair Lysandra! Eu realmente não tenho mais nada para falar pra você! br 

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, PRA GRITAR COMIGO DESTA MANEIRA? – Lyss disse também alterando seu tom de voz e se aproximando da porta também. br 

- Quem eu sou? Você realmente quer saber quem eu sou? – Havia ressentimento na voz do garoto e Lyss não deixou de notar. – Eu sou um otário! Um otário que está a mais de quinze dias tentando pedir desculpas decentemente para a única garota que me fez sentir o que eu nunca havia sentido em sete anos de Hogwarts. – Ele falava rapidamente, de maneira que Lyss quase não conseguia entender o menino. – Eu sou um otário por ter machucado você daquela maneira! Eu sou um otário por não conseguir lutar contra os meus sentimentos, a ponto de ter que dizer, Burke, que sim, você realmente me deixa louco, não só por seu comportamento indiferente, mas por tudo o que você faz e pelo o que você é. – Ele respirou fundo e finalmente finalizou. – E sou mais otário ainda por estar te falando tudo isso. – Então o garoto abriu a porta da sala. – Agora pode sair Burke. Acho que agora você já sabe realmente quem eu sou, não é? – Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, mas logo voltou a olhar friamente para a garota. br 

Lyss ficou sem ação. Ela não sabia o que fazer e não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Não era possível que Sirius Black estava praticamente se declarando para ela, apesar de ter deixado claro que isso iria contra todos os seus princípios e caráter. O sangue subiu pelo seu rosto e Lyss sentiu-se corar quando um grupo de meninas do segundo ano passou pelo corredor olhando curiosamente para Lyss, e tentando ver quem seria a pessoa que estava atrás da porta, mas Sirius percebendo o que estava acontecendo, fechou a porta deixando somente uma pequena fresta aberta. Por um instante, a garota esqueceu da situação que estava e acompanhou com o olhar as outras meninas se afastarem. Assim que as tinha perdido de vista, voltou-se novamente para Sirius. br 

- Olha... – Ela mantinha a serenidade em seu tom de voz. – Francamente, se você não tivesse sido extremamente estúpido ao me declarar isso tudo, minha reação seria muito diferente da que eu vou tomar agora. – Lyss pousou a mão na fechadura para abrir a porta – Com licença Sirius. – A garota já saia da sala quando Sirius fechou novamente a porta, e a encostou na parede, não resistindo em beijá-la. br 

Contudo, foi um beijo realmente diferente do primeiro. A princípio Sirius somente a segurava pela cintura e a beijava com doçura, como nunca fizera antes. Lyss, que antes não havia correspondido, agora pousava uma de suas mão no ombro do garoto, enquanto a outra ficava na nuca dele. Isso causou uma reação em Sirius inexplicável, e ele nunca imaginou que alguém poderia sentir aquilo. Um desejo incontrolável tomou conta do garoto, e ele não hesitou em aproximar ainda da menina, de maneira que agora ambos podiam sentir o calor do corpo do outro. E o que antes era um beijo terno, começava a ganhar mais movimento e se tornara muito mais quente. Lyss nunca tinha se imaginado junto com um Black, e muito menos que este beijasse tão bem. Agora ela sabia o porquê de sua fama, e se não se tratasse de Sirius, ela não hesitaria em corresponder muito mais ao beijo e também em confessar que ele fazia jus ao título de i o melhor /i de Hogwarts. Enfim, Sirius finalmente finalizou o beijo com muitos selinhos em volta da boca de Lyss até achegar perto do ouvido da menina. br 

- Viu? Eu não sou tão ruim assim quanto você pensa. – Ele sussurrou e depois de mais um selinho na garota. br 

- Vamos, Black, sua modéstia tem que ter um limite. – Ela respondeu ironicamente, afastando o corpo do menino que estava muito junto ao seu. br 

Ele riu com o comentário da garota e não perdeu a chance de provocá-la mais uma vez. – Ok. Está certo, mais isso não importa muito agora, não é? Porque i agora sim /i você faz parte da minha lista de... – Ele fez uma pequena pausa e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Bem, você sabe. – Sirius fingiu-se sem graça e esboçou o sorriso mais cafajeste do mundo. br 

- Como você tem coragem e dizer isto na minha frente, Black? – Lyss olhou para o garoto incrédula, e afastou o corpo dele de vez empurrando–o com força. br 

- Hey...Calma, nojentinha, foi só uma brincadeira! – Ele tentou aproximar-se novamente de Lyss, mas a menina não deixou. br 

- Brincadeira foi isso que acabou de acontecer! – Ela refletia sobre o beijo de segundos atrás. - Olha, é melhor a gente esquecer tudo isso que aconteceu e... – Antes que a garota pudesse completar a frase, Sirius roubou outro beijo da garota, que não resistiu em retribuir aos carinhos do garoto. – Por que só agora eu entrei para a sua ilustre listinha de meninas, Black? – ela falou enquanto o garoto ainda a beijava. br 

Antes de responder, Sirius ergueu os braços para cima, e afastou o corpo do de Lyss, que agora procurava aproximar-se do garoto. – Porque da outra vez você não queria me beijar. Ou você se esqueceu que você até chegou a cuspir no chão? – ele finalizou o beijo e segurou uma das mãos de Lyss. – Acho melhor irmos para o salão principal. Já são praticamente dez horas e acho que você não está acostumada com detenções, não é? – Ele sorriu e abria porta da sala, quando Lyss o impediu br 

- Não! Você está louco! Não podemos ser vistos juntos! – Ela fechou a porta novamente, apreensiva. br 

- Por que não? – Ele olhou para a menina, sem entender o porquê daquela reação. br 

Lyss demorou pra responder. Havia muitos motivos para ela não querer ser vista junto dele. Porém duas dessas razões faziam com que ela se arrependesse a cada momento de ter algum dia se envolvido com Sirius. Seu pai nunca iria aceitar aquela relação, e se um dia chegasse aos ouvidos dele que sua querida filha havia se envolvido com um Black, ele era capaz de matá-lo sem dó. E isso não seria muito difícil de acontecer já que muitos dos amigos do Sr. Burke tinham filhos em Hogwarts, que logo saberiam de qualquer relacionamento de Lyss, principalmente se fosse com um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts. Sem contar a aposta que ela fez com suas amigas e perdeu, afinal, a vaga de artilheiro i ainda /i era de Sirius. Agora de acordo com o combinado, ela teria de conquistar Sirius e depois largá-lo. Mas aquilo não estava nos seus planos, tanto porque nunca havia imaginado que não precisaria fazer nenhum esforço para ter Sirius à seus pés, como naquele momento. br 

- Porque não Sirius! É melhor assim. – Ela responde rapidamente, se mostrando um tanto nervosa. br 

O garoto, apesar de não ter entendido o motivo, resolveu aceitar o pedido de Lyss. – Tudo bem. Eu vou na frente então, ok?

- Ok. – Lyss assentiu com a cabeça e deu passagem para o menino. br 

Depois de uns demorados minutos, ela seguiu seu caminho para o salão principal e assim que passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, encontrou com Sirius deitado no sofá juntamente com seus amigos e uma aglomeração de garotas por perto. Ela lançou um olhar desaprovador para Sirius, que esboçou um enorme sorriso de satisfação pela reação dela. E enquanto ela subia as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório, não pode deixar de sentir um par de olhos azuis a acompanhar discretamente. br hr br 

O dia das bruxas se aproximava, e com ele, o baile também. Cada vez mais Sirius e Lyss continuaram se encontrando as escondidas, apesar da desaprovação do garoto. A menina fazia de tudo para evitá-lo, mas era impossível já que até ela havia assumido para si mesma que estava realmente gostando dele. Entretanto, ela estava muito insatisfeita com a situação porque ainda não havia encontrado uma solução para seus problemas e apesar de ainda não terem nada a sério, Sirius insistia em ir ao baile junto com a garota. br 

Aquilo estava se transformando em uma grande bola de neve. Porque a cada dia que passava a relação dela com Sirius crescia e ficava mais difícil esconder aquilo das outras pessoas. Isso a deixava transtornada, pois se Allie ou Joanne descobrissem ela teria que romper com os encontros em um momento em que seus sentimentos para com ele seriam dos maiores e mais sinceros. E pensando em se livrar de toda essa preocupação, ela resolveu ter uma conversa definitiva com uma i certa /i pessoa.

br br br 

b N/A: /b Sinceramente, não gostei deste capítulo... Mas estou com um bloqueio de criatividade abssurdddoo. / Por isso, estou muito aberta à críticas viu! br 

b N/A: /b Gente, não sei quando vou atualizar novamente pq eu estou indo viajar novamente. Mas garanto que na praia meus pensamentos vão aflorar(pelo menos espero né?) e vocês terão um capítulo mto melhor do que esse que eu achei mto bleehhtt! ( br 

b Reviews: /b i Deby, /i Sorry por não ter respondido seu recadinhu no outro capítulo(eh pq qnd vc mandou eu jah tinha mandando para o 3v para ser atualizado...) e principalmente por não ter atendido o seu desejo de não fazer a Lyss sofrer( uq aconteceu no cap. 3 neh?) ahah bom... espero que vc continue acompanhando pq daki em diante a trama vai da fic vai ficar mais misteriosaa bjinhus! i Bárbara Jane Potter, /i ahah acho que agora você está gostando um pouco mais do Tiago néh? Ahah não fica com raiva dele não tadinhooo! i Bloomy, /i ahah a cena de baixo da chuva ficou mto legal msmo.. eu ameei escrever aquele capítulo.. ficou realmente massa! ) i Monique, /i Bom, a Lyss dentro ou fora do time é algo que eu ainda vou desenvolver + pra frente! ahah ta aí mais um mistério que eu não posso revelar ahah, apenas digo: AGUARDEE ahah bjs bjs i Srta. Pads: /i ahah Com certeza! Ele foi uma pateta msmoo no capítulo anterior! Mas nesse aqui e no próximo, digamos que ele estará uma DELÍCIA hahaahhaah bjsbjs! i Sarah, /i Aiiiii juro, foi tão gostoso receber seu recadinhoo! Vc nem imagina! É pq fazia um bom tempo que eu não recebia nem uma review, e já estava até ficando beem desanimada viuuu! Ahah Então espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic pq ainda vem mtass e mtas coisas por aí viuu! Bjs Bjs


End file.
